Broken
by Aurora20
Summary: Let's pretend Belle is ACTUALLY a main character on OUAT! Follows the show timeline from when the curse breaks to. Babyfic
1. A Land Without Magic

**Disclaimer/SPOILERS:**

_**This story isn't exactly canon. It's a blend between the show and Nym's A Bed of Thorns (up to Chapter 91 - yes it's long but definitely worth it). I don't think you need to read ABoT to get this story (Although I highly recommend it - Archive of Our Own). Everything from the show is the same except Rumple didn't lock her up. From ABoT the main take away is that they were married in FTL and Belle had a miscarriage. **_

**Chapter 1**

It was like they stepped through an invisible wall and entered a new world - and in reality they had. Except they weren't entering this world they were leaving it and returning to the life that had been theirs.

"Wait," Belle called as she struggled to absorb decade of memories in a matter of seconds.

"No, no we've very close," Gold insisted not pausing to wait.

Since he had been immune to the curse's effects the world felt no different to him when it ended.

"Rumplestiltskin, wait."

Gold froze at Belle's world and the wall that had hit the other finally had its effect on him. He never liked his name but when she said it he love it. Only because he loved her and everything she said. It had been 30 long years since he had seen her last - his Belle. Now the sound of her voice left him shaken. Gold turned in disbelief as Belle reached out to him.

"I-I remember. I - I - I love you," Belle's voice shook as she spoke the words. It had been so long since she said them last. She knew it had been a long time but how long she couldn't tell. Wrapped in Gold's embrace she allowed herself the freedom not to care.

"Yes, yes. And I love you too. But there'll be time for that. There'll be time for everything. But first there's something I must do."

Gold felt comfort with Belle's presence but not peace. While she had been locked in a mindless state for decades - virtually unchanged, he had changed a great deal. His understanding of love had always been poor but now those few lessons had receded further into the background, replaced with a comfortable and satisfying thirst for power and now revenge.

"What is this?" Belle asked leerily as they approached an old well.

"This is a very special place Belle. The waters that run below are said to have the power to return that which one has lost," Gold explained stepping closer to the well and dropping a glass bottle.

"I-I don't understand…." Belle replied confused by this new reality. A sense of discomfort took over as she found herself standing in an unfamiliar land, in unfamiliar clothes with a man who she knew but was not at all familiar with.

"We're in a land without magic Belle and I'm bringing it. Magic is coming," Gold explained a satisfied smile spreading across his face as purple mist filled the air.

"Why?"

"Why? Because magic...is power."

As the mist cleared so did Gold's singular quest for power. Without the purple barrier he could finally see Belle and greet this new reality.

"My Darling Belle, you have to tell me what happened to you."

"I was abducted." Belle replied coldly the pain of her imprisonment rising to the surface.

"Regina," Gold pressed through grit teeth his anger held at bay only for Belle's sake.

"She found me a while after I went away…She kept me in a tower until her curse. And I've been in the asylum ever since." Belle forced herself to use her head and not her heart as she reported her lost time - a story, not truly her reality.

"For 28 years?" Gold asked a question but knew the answer. "All these years...you've been here? Alive."

Darkness filled Gold's face and Belle could see the embers of his curse growing inside him.

"Is that - is that why you did this? Why you wanted magic? For revenge?" Belle wondered, not prepared for his answer.

"Oh no - but it might come in handy."

"No…no!" Belle fervishly protested shaking her head.

"I cannot let this stand Belle, I will not let this stand!" Gold's anger boiled to the top and Belle was reminded of their time in the castle. The moments he became so angry his eyes bulged and she feared what he might do. Those moments had been frightful in part because he did not look like a typical male but she had become use to his moods. Now it was different. His anger revealed a person she did not recognize.

"Look." Belle pleaded taking his hand, anxious to draw back the man she loved. "Promise me - promise me you don't give into your hate. Promise me you will not kill her." Belle's heart sank as she watched him avoid her glance and refuse to speak but she could not lose hope. "Promise me, and we can be together."

Gold's defenses fell as he looked at Belle's pleading blue eyes. He had longed to see her and feel her. He'd let go of any hope that he would so long ago that having her before him felt unreal. Now she was asking the impossible of him but he would do anything to keep her.

"Sweetheart…I promise."


	2. Broken

"Where are we?" Belle asked as they made their way down Main street.

It was clearly a town but unlike anything she had ever seen. The streets were wide and hard. Large machines moved along them faster than any carriage she had known - except Rumple's. Lights appeared to instruct the machines and as they walked lights came on from above. They were not lit by fire or gas and had she not known better Belle would have assumed it was magic.

"Storybrooke. It's a different world than ours," Gold explained. Although his attention was kept by the people who walked the streets, Belle's curiosity did not escape his notice. "It's not magic. It's electricity. It provides power for the entire town. You won't have to spend nearly as much time maintaining the home as you did at the castle."

His worlds were playful but his face stern as passersby stared in confusion and surprise to see Gold with a young woman.

"This is my shop." Gold said unlocking the door.

Belle knew where they were - at least in theory - having originally been directed to this location. Her visit had been short and uncomfortable. The many items overwhelmed and intimidated her. Now they brought her comfort as she recognized the items from their home.

"Wait here, Belle. I'm gonna find you something to wear, you've spent enough time in those rags."

"Thank you," Belle replied automatically her attention already captured by the strange puppets she never liked but in this time of uncertainty found that they grounded her. Belle wandered the shop until she noticed Gold had been gone awhile.

"Rumple," she called carefully approaching the back of the shop.

Her presence startled him but he was quick to recover and a warm smile lit his face. "Belle." He said for no other reason than he could.

"Why did the man who freed me tell me to ask for Mr. Gold?" Belle remained close to the doorway as she spoke, timid to invade an unfamiliar space.

Gold noticed Belle's apprehension and was eager to put her at ease. Taking a few steps towards her he reached out for her hand and guided her to a stool. "You won't be hurt here. Move and touch whatever you like." Gold quietly reassured her. "We're different here. When Regina set the curse she created new identities for her victims. I'm Mr. Gold in this world."

"A storekeeper?" Belle asked her face scrunched in disbelief that the man she knew would be satisfied with so little.

"I wear many hats."

"And a new face." Belle noted reaching out to touch his cheek, the smooth, silky texture confusing her senses as she was use to pebbled abrasiveness.

"Only a slight improvement."

"What about your curse? I always thought that was why-"

"It is. This is an illusion," Gold waved his hand across his face to reveal the man Belle knew so well. "I'm still a monster."

"You're not. You have a good heart and I love you - whether you're pink or green - or Gold."

"You're too kind Belle," Gold replied with a sad half smile as he bent over to pick up a pile of neatly folded clothes. "Here. You can freshen up in that room. There is a shower. Turn the knob until the water is warm and pull out. Water will fall on you like rain. Push it back in to stop it."

* * *

"You disappeared." Belle noted setting down a book as Gold returned to the shop.

"Just for a moment," he replied brushing off her comment. "You look lovely."

"Thank you." Belle blushed at the compliment and instinctively patted down her dress. "It's so different than my other clothes. Freeing but I feel a bit exposed."

"It's fine," Gold assured. "Very tasteful. Things are different here. You'll get use to it."

"Will we be here forever then?" Belle asked curious for more answers about the new world.

"More than likely."

"Oh." Belle replied trying unsuccessfully to mask her disappointment. "We'll live here? I saw a bed in the back…"

"No!" Gold responded indignant at the idea. "I have a house. It's close - you'll like it. It has a proper bedroom. That is here for nights I work late."

"Oh," Belle said with a sigh of relief. She didn't need a castle but she hoped to at least have a kitchen. She'd also like her library but held back the question. It'd been a luxury before and things were different now.

The newness was overwhelming and Belle forced herself to remain in the moment. If only for today. She would have time to discover all there was to learn.

The best but hardest part of being back was seeing Rumplestiltskin. She wanted to hold on to him. For him to hold on to her. She knew he was glad to see her but something held him back. It was the same distance that had caused their separation in the Enchanted Forest and her chest tightened at the thought it was what they had come back to.

She wanted the intimacy and comfort that they knew if only for a short while. She felt that she had known him so well at least physically. She had been able to identify every detail of his body. Now that had changed. Although she recalled her brief introduction to "Rumplestiltskin the man" before it had been under entirely different circumstances. That version of him had been weak and afraid. The man before her - Mr. Gold - shared the physical appearance but his demeanor was that of her husband.

As she watched Rumple limp across the room towards her, Belle recalled seeing his disfigured leg.

"Does your leg hurt?" Belle asked tenderly.

"Not especially." Rumple replied taking a lock of her hair between his fingers and twirling it. "It's just a reminder of who I was - am."

Belle understood that it was a self-inflicted punishment and not one forced on him by Regina. His way of protecting himself from getting comfortable because he felt undeserving of happiness. It broke her heart that he had spent so many years alone. And while she knew he had spent dozens by himself before - she couldn't help but feel partially responsible for these last years.

"I love you Rumpelstiltskin," Belle whispered before leaning in for a kiss.

It was a sweet kiss but long because neither could bring themselves to let go. The tenderness quickly progressed to passion and years of unsatisfied desire was unleashed.

* * *

"Let me make some tea." Gold said reaching for his cane once his tie was adjusted.

Belle laid in bed for a few moment longer after he left. For the first time all day she felt comfortable and content. She was relieved that at least some things were exactly how she remembered them. As she toyed with the gold band on her finger Belle heard a bell ring and muffled voices fill the front room. Quickly but quietly she rushed to put on her clothes.

Once dressed Belle cautiously made her way to the door. She considered joining the group but the word magic held her back.

"Why?" a woman asked.

"Not telling."

As Gold spoke with building shook and Belle held on to the door frame to keep her balance.

"What the hell was that?" another woman demanded.

"That…. is my gift to you. _That _is gonna take care of Regina."

It felt like the ground fell from underneath her at the sound of Regina's name. Belle kept her grip on the door to remain steady. The brief light of hope she had felt moments before vanished. She could feel the emptiness in her heart but was drawn out of herself by the sound of the front door slamming shut.

On shaking legs Belle made her presence known.

"Hey."

"You lied to me," Belle forced out, her voice barely audible as she tried to reconcile the events she had witnessed and Gold's undisturbed demeanor.

"No, I kept my word._ I_ will not kill her." Gold replied clearly pleased with his creative solution.

"You toy with words like you do people. I thought you had changed."

"What in the hours you've known me?" Gold scoffed, the darkness inside flaring up out of habit.

Belle knew it was the Dark One who spoke and not her husband but in that moment she couldn't bring herself to differentiate between the two and headed straight for the door.

"Belle, I- I- I'm sorry. Belle, I'm sorry." Gold pleaded helplessly as he watched her leave. "I am."

* * *

As soon as she left Belle wanted to go back. It was dark, cold and windy in a strange place but she couldn't stay with Gold. Not right now. She needed to get away and think.

It felt like deja vu and she hated it. When she had left the Dark Castle - their home- it was never meant to be forever. After recovering from the miscarriage she felt empty and alone. For reasons she didn't fully understand Rumple remained distant and she felt helpless. Without a foreseeable alternative she decided to take the long journey to Avonlea to visit her father. The past had tried to teach her she could never go home again but she was desperate for an escape. She was once again forced to go away and think about how to save her marriage.

When she suggested taking an extended trip to see her father Rumple was more receptive to her suggestion than she thought he would be and it hurt her. When she brought up the subject she had secretly hoped he would object and insist she remain .

She had hoped he would do the same tonight but he didn't. So she left. Belle didn't make it too far down the street before she saw a lit storefront with the word's Granny's diner out front. Through the windows she could see it was full of people.

The diner was crowded and impassioned discussion filled the air. The name Regina was frequently mentioned. Unsure of where to go next she stood by the door and took in her surroundings.

More newness. Odd floors and tables and chairs she'd never seen before. The air smelled of food but she couldn't identify the scents.

"Can I help you?"

The woman who spoke was friendly but Belle was caught off guard by her bright lips and darks eyes.

"Are you here to register a missing person? I haven't seen you here before. I'm Ruby."

"I'm Belle."

"Nice to meet you. We're registering people here to help reconnect families. Are you looking for someone?" Ruby asked again.

"I found my husband but maybe I could help. Is there something I could do?" Belle's offer surprised both women and she momentarily wished she could take back her words.

"Can you do data entry? We're putting the information on the computer to help make the search easier."

Belle had no idea what Ruby was talking about but the project sounded like it would require time and attention, two things she was eager to use up.

She was right about the job. Learning to use the computer was a challenge but after she discovered the help button she was able to navigate the machine with relative ease. Once she started typing the information into the spreedsheet Belle found she could be very efficient. She typed so many words that she was able to memorize the letters' location on the board and enter them without looking.

Belle enjoyed the work so much she was disappointed when Ruby came by to tell her the diner was closing for the night.

"I can't believe you went through all these names!" Ruby exclaimed in disbelief. "I'll admit I was a little nervous when you started. It didn't seem like you'd ever used a computer before."

"I haven't," Belle confessed. "I just read the instructions."

"Wow! You must love to read. I'll give up before I read those help directions." Ruby replied once again impressed by Belle. "If you want to come back we'll probably be at this for awhile."

"Thanks. I'll try." Belle grinned at the thought of having a purpose and somewhere to be, with people she could help.

"Do you have a ride home? Your husband gonna pick you up?"

"No," Belle's smile faded slighting at the reminder of Rumpelstiltskin and their argument. "No. I'm going to meet him down the street. I should get going. It was very nice to meet you."

* * *

The weather had cleared and although it was dark it was a nice night. Looking up in the sky the sight of stars made Belle smile and feel closer to home.

When she arrived at the shop Belle was surprised but relieved to find it unlocked. She waited at the door for Rumple to greet her and when he did not she headed towards the back. When she saw him at his wheel she knew he had not heard her come in.

"Hi."

"Hey. I thought you didn't want to see me." Gold stopped spinning and turned to Belle but his face did not betray his emotions.

"I didn't…" Belle's voice trailed as she tried to think of what she wanted to say.

"Well the beast is gone. Regina...lives." Gold's announcement brought him no pleasure but he thought it would satisfy Belle.

"So you didn't get what you wanted." Belle observed. Relieved that no one lost their lives but not joyful over the news.

"Well, that remains to be seen."

Gold's admission was overshadowed by the object that sat next to him. A grin lit up Belle's face as she leaned over to pick up the cup.

"You still have it! My _chipped _cup."

Gold sighed as he watched her admire the cup and gently took it from her hands. "There are many things in this shop - but this - this is the only thing I truly cherish." Gold held on to the cup the memory of Belle dropping it replayed in his mind. "You must leave."

"What?" Belle replied stunned by the unexpected instruction.

"You must leave because despite what you hope - I am still a monster."

"Oh Rumple," Belle said resting her hands on his shoulders. "You're not a monster and I've never thought you were one. I left the castle because I didn't know what else to do. You wouldn't talk to me," Belle cast her eyes to the ground and dropped her arms as she spoke. "Or touch me."

"I've caused you nothing but pain." Gold protested softly tracing his finger against her side. "I should have let you be."

"You saved my family and my people - and myself." Belle reminded determined to not let him push her away again. "If it weren't for you the ogres would have destroyed everything. I'm happy being your wife. Let me be that. What's been done is done. Let's look forward."

"I don't deserve you."

"Perhaps." Belle replied with a mischievous smile. "But you're stuck with me."


	3. We Are Both

"Good morning Sweetheart," Gold greeted as Belle stirred in bed, her face nuzzled against his chest.

"Morning," Belle mumbled, delaying the inevitable as long as she could. Laying in a nice warm bed with Rumple was long overdue and she felt perfectly content with the thought of staying there forever.

"Are you going to wake up?" Gold asked lifting some of her hair with his finger so that he could see her face.

"I suppose. Wouldn't it be nice to just stay like this? You and me, closed off from the rest of the world."

"It's an appealing proposition indeed."

Belle lifted her head for a kiss before reluctantly sitting up. In the daylight she saw a much better view of the bedroom. It was significantly smaller than their old room but very intimate and she liked that.

"I've dreamt of this moment for so long." Belle said with a sigh of contentment, resting her head on Rumple's shoulder.

"Did you wait for me to come for you?" Gold's voice was emotionless as he asked his question. He'd spent the entire night asking himself that question as she slept peacefully in his arms. The image of her trapped in an asylum a mile from his home for 28 years brought forth so much fury that the only thing that kept him from breaking Regina's neck was the fear of waking Belle who deserved undisturbed slumber.

"Yes. Of course." Belle admitted forcing a small smile in an attempt to keep the mood light. "But after a while I realized you didn't know. I figured you thought I left and -" The truth was at times she felt he didn't love her enough to go after her but she knew that it would hurt him too much to hear those words. "- and wanted to obey my wishes."

"She told me you were dead. That the clerics had murdered you." Gold responded quickly, eager to relieve the burden of his guilt. "I shouldn't have believed her. I don't know why I did."

"It's alright. That's the past. Now we're together." Belle reminded tilting her head up for another kiss. "Regina can't hurt us."

"I won't let anyone hurt you." Gold promised kissing Belle's head and burying his face in her hair.

"I know." Belle replied relishing in the moment of peace. "Come on. Let's eat. I have to get going."

"Going?" Gold echoed in confusion.

"Yes. I'm helping register people so they can find their families."

"You don't have to do that Belle," Gold assured, annoyed by the very reference of townspeople.

"I want to. It's nice to do something after all this time. Do you want to come?" Belle asked, brightening at the thought of them working together.

"I'll pass. Enjoy yourself but don't be gone too long. I'll miss you."

* * *

"Belle! I'm so glad you found us," Ruby greeted with a broad smile.

"Ofcourse. I have to finish my project."

"Henry I'd like you to meet Belle. Belle this is Henry."

"Hello Henry. It's a pleasure to meet you," Belle said extending her hand.

"Belle?" Henry repeated inspecting her carefully. "You're from Beauty and the Beast. Do you know who he is?"

"The Beast?" Belle eyed Ruby, confused by Henry's reference.

"Apparently we're story book characters in this world. Henry here is a little eager to identify who is who." Ruby explained before turning her attention to the boy. "Slow it down a bit Henry," she teased playfully bumping into him. "If you didn't notice she's married."

"Oh," Henry bashfully replied his cheeks turning crimson.

"Is he here?" Ruby asked scanning the crowd for an unknown face. "Your husband."

"No, this isn't really his thing."

"Henry. Have you seen Blue? Mother Superior." David asked frantically.

"No, but everyone is looking for you."

"Hey, do we know where Rump...Mr. Gold is?" Ruby suddenly asked David.

"Mr. Gold?" At first Belle was surprised to hear her husband's name but a wave of commotion and a familiar face quickly distracted her and she hurried over to join the growing crowd.

"If you cross the border, you lose your memory all over again."

"And coming back doesn't fix it?" A tall man patiently suggested.

"If it did, would I have come running in yelling 'terrible news'?! If we leave, our curse selves become our only selves." Belle's old friend replied in disgust.

Belle stood back as the crowd continued to close in on David and demand more answers. She'd hope that the day would be a fresh start, freedom from the curse but now it seemed that it was too much to hope for.

As the crowd cleared Belle saw her old acquaintance remain.

"Hello," Belle greeted lightly tapping his shoulder. "You probably don't remember me-"

"Belle!" LeRoy interrupted, his frown turning to a half smile. "I haven't seen you around here before."

"No." Belle agreed. "But I'm here now. I'm helping register lost relatives. I'm sorry about your friend, Dreamy. I'm sure David will figure something out."

"It's LeRoy," he corrected with a grunt.

"Oh I'm sorry-" Belle apologized realizing she'd said the wrong thing.

Looking closely at him she could tell that his life's journey had not been what he expected either. Unsure of what to say and concerned about saying the wrong thing Belle decided to avoid talk about their personal life all together.

"I'm going to enter data in the computer. Would you mind helping me sort the papers?"

"Sure thing Sister."

* * *

"How was your day?" Belle placed a gentle kiss on Gold's cheek before sitting down on the spinning wheel. It was strange to see him spin yarn and not gold. "I thought you'd be at home. Is this the life I can expect? Dragging you home from work every night?"

Belle had hoped that her comment would at least bring a curl to his lips so she was disappointed to find him unmoved.

"Rumple? What's the matter?"

"If you cross the town line you forget who you are." Gold spoke but his attention to his wheel was unwavered.

"I heard. Sneezy - a dwarf - only knows his identity under the curse." Belle reported uncertain why it would be upsetting to her husband. "Were you planning to leave?"

"Baelfire is in this world. I have to find him. If I cross that line…"

"You'll forget Baelfire." Belle's face fell at more bad news. Thinking of the computer, a flicker of hope lit up inside her. "We'll find him Rumple. There are other ways to communicate with people. And the dwarfs are looking for fairy dust to bring back Sneezy. There is a way. We'll find it - together."


	4. The Crocodile

Belle's first week in Storybrooke went well. She quickly adjusted to technology and life in a modern era. Her mornings were spent helping families reconnect and her evenings at home with Rumple.

At night he would cook dinner while she read by the fire. She had so much to discover that she was glad Rumple didn't mind her recounting all the things she learned

Belle's days were great but her nights were not. After a couple peaceful evenings her dreamless sleep was replaced with nightmares. At first she was haunted by Regina but the villain in her dreams slowly transitioned to her husband.

Waking up covered in sweat and with a racing heart Belle sat up to find that for the second night in a row her husband was missing.

The night before she ignored it but now she couldn't. Holding out hope that he was in the bathroom or another room upstairs Belle could hardly mask her disappointment when she didn't find him. After the ground floor brought the same result Belle was forced outside. Her suspicions were confirmed at the sight of shining liquid visible from the window.

A sharp sting of betrayal cut deep and opposed to returning to bed Belle sat on the couch. She was hurt. After all they had been through why would he lie to her? Above all else she valued trust and while she never agreed with all his actions she had believed in him. Without that she wondered what was left.

* * *

"Hey," Gold greeted entering the house.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Belle asked standing up as soon as he walked through the door.

Caught off guard by Belle's presence and abrupt question Gold stumbled for an answer. "I was - gonna make you breakfast."

"No. In the basement." Hours of waiting had left Belle with little patience and no interest in games. "I saw you practising magic."

"Want some breakfast?" Gold asked ignoring her question and grabbing orange juice from the fridge.

"No. We need to talk about this."

"It was just a couple of spells. Nothing to be concerned about." Gold assured, annoyed by her questions and anxious to move on.

"Okay then - be honest with me. Why are you sneaking off in the middle of the night- if it's nothing to be concerned about?" Belle challenged unwilling to let it go. "Why do you need magic so much? Tell me." Belle waited for Gold to speak. Willing with all her might that he would say something. Say anything. "You don't need power, Rumple. You need courage to let me in. We could find Baelfire if you just let me help you."

Unable to stand anymore and too tired to argue Belle turned around and left. She had tried too hard for too long for something that seemed so obviously not meant to be. She'd given everything to Rumple but he continued to push her away. Instead of fighting back she would do what he wanted and leave.

* * *

Belle didn't feel like talking to people but there were few places in town and Granny's was the most convenient. She arrived in time for Sunday brunch and the diner was busy enough that Ruby could do little more than take her order.

"Are you okay? That's your third iced tea this morning." Ruby set down the glass and took a seat as the diner traffic had finally slowed down. "What's the matter? Fight with the husband?"

"How did you know?" Belle asked rolling her eyes at her obviousness and taking a long sip of tea.

"I have a good sense about these things. What happened? Post curse life causing problems?"

"Sort of... but these are pre-curse problems too. Rumple is so stubborn. He won't let me in -"

"Wait," Ruby interrupted in shock. "Rumpelstiltskin is your husband?"

"Yes." Belle leerily answered suddenly self-conscious.

"How?! Where did he keep you all this time? Were you locked up?"

"No!" Belle exclaimed appalled by the accusation. "Rumple didn't lock me up - Regina did." Belle unwillingly confessed. "She held me in the asylum here and in her tower before the curse. Rumple didn't know I was alive until last week."

"I can't believe Gold is married. How did you meet?" Ruby asked in disbelief.

"Well-" Belle began nervous to reveal the origin of their relationship. "I called for him. My land was in danger during the ogre war. He was willing to make a deal."

Ruby shuddered at the thought, visibly appalled by the insinuation.

"It wasn't like that. He'd never had touched me if I hadn't insisted we have a true marriage. Honestly, I think he regrets the whole thing," Belle admitted taking another long sip.

"You love him?" Ruby asked still unable to comprehend the words she heard.

"Very much. I know people don't understand but he is a good man - he's just afraid. Please don't repeat that to anyone," Belle pleaded suddenly aware that she had said too much.

"You must be important to him if Regina kept you prisoner for all those years."

"I suppose. I don't know. I just need time to think - clear my head," Belle reasoned pushing aside the empty glass. "Thanks for listening. I don't mean to be a bother."

"You're not." Ruby assured standing up with Belle. "I'm happy to talk. And if you need a place to stay I could ask Granny about a room."

"Thanks but what I really need is a job. I can't depend on Rumple for everything."

"Well, what do you like to do?"

"I love books." Belle automatically replied, overwhelmed by the prospect of finding employment.

"The library." Ruby suggested with a grin. "It's been closed forever but things are changing now. Maybe they need a librarian."

* * *

Belle loved the idea of working in the library. She longed to be surrounded by books and the thought of sharing her passion with others excited her. Eager to check out the facility Belle headed straight to the boarded up library.

"Excuse me, miss."

The unexpected voice of a strange man caused Belle to jump in fright. "You startled me."

"I - I was just wondering if you had any spare change."

"Oh no I'm sorry. I don't have any money." Belle apologized but was secretly grateful, hopeful that would deter further interest.

"What about a friend? Are you meeting anyone here?" the man continued to press.

"Um no. Why?" Belle asked becoming frightened.

"I just wanted to make sure." He said grabbing Belle and gagging her before she had a chance to scream.

Belle fought the perpetrator with all her might but the small man was unexpectedly strong and she was not. The journey was relatively short but a shaky travel route left her uncertain of where she had been taken.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" Belle demanded once the gag was removed.

"I'm just a man who procures hard to find objects. In this case, the object was you."

"So then who - who put you up to this?" Belle's further inquires were cut short by the sound of heavy footsteps and a familiar face.

"Belle? Oh, how I've missed you, Belle."

"Father?" Belle cried in disbelief racing into his arms.

"I'm so sorry this is how we had to be reunited. Please understand that I had no choice." Maurice explained pulling back to look at her.

"But to kidnap me?" Belle asked in confusion.

"After the curse broke I discovered the Dark One still had you captive."

"Captive? He's my husband. Papa you know this."

"You disappeared. He told me you were dead and accused me of having you killed. He killed every cleric in the land and I suspect all the townspeople for I have seen no one my entire time here."

"What?" Belle replied stunned and confused. "I don't understand."

"I knew the clerics did not harm you. I knew it was a ploy for him to keep you. I went after you Belle and ended up here. For 30 years he has kept you from me."

"No. Rumple didn't do that. Regina - Regina kept me prisoner both there and here. She told him I was killed. He would never kill the people of Avonlea." Belle wished she could say the same for the clerics but knew that their fates were truly met by death at her husband's hand; however she could not place the blood entirely at Rumple's feet. "Let's talk to Rumple. He can explain- "

"Explain? Belle you don't still want to be with this - this beast. Not after all he has done. Your deal is over. You are free."

"I am free. I choose Rumpelstiltskin." Belle explained confused about how they've come back to the starting point on this issue.

"Oh Belle. You don't know what you're saying. I hate to do this but I must. For your own good." Maurice insisted as he waved Smee to take her once again.

"What? Father?!" Belle watched in disbelief as her father let the stranger take her away. "Father what are you doing? Stop!"

"Goodbye Belle," Maurice muttered turning away to avoid the scene.

* * *

Belle frantically fought to get the key into the hole and the tears that filled her eyes began to fall when a bump in the track jostled the key from her hand and onto the ground. Unwilling to give up, she struggled until she found herself suddenly moving in the opposite direction.

Fear turned to relief as Belle realized there was only one thing - one person- who could save her from the awful journey across the town line. Turning back she saw her intuition was right as she watched Rumple summon the cart and release her handcuff. Stunned Belle barely noticed David lift her from the cart.

"Belle are you alright?" Gold asked concern evident in his voice and demeanor.

"I think so," Belle replied shaking her head to reorient herself.

"You remember who I am?" Gold pressed fearful that they were too late.

"I do - Rumpelstiltskin. I remember." Belle unwillingly smiled as her husband took her into his arms but the joy was short lived as the memories of this morning came back.

"Belle what's wrong?" Gold stood confused as she pushed him away.

"Thank you for what you just did but that doesn't change that you're too cowardly to be honest with me."

"But Belle I -"

"I tried to tell him that Belle. Come with me Darling." Maurice insisted.

"After what you just tried to do to me?" Belle replied in disbelief. "You're no better father. You don't get to decide what I do or how I feel. I do. If either of you cared about me, you would have listened. I don't want to see either of you again. Ever."

* * *

Ruby followed Belle out of the mine and offered to let her stay the night. With no alternative Belle gratefully accepted. She tried to be pleasant company but she was too sad to do little more than sit with Ruby as she watched a movie and did her nails.

The next morning she slept in. David had brought over clothes the night before and after a long shower Belle was ready to start her day.

"Good afternoon." Ruby greeted as Belle entered the diner. "Feeling rested?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"Good. Someone dropped this off for you at the front desk." Ruby said handing her a small box.

A chill ran up Belle's spine as she accepted the package. She knew exactly who it was from and while she had told him less than 24 hours ago she never wanted to see him again Belle couldn't help but feel excited that he thought of her anyway.

When she opened the box, Belle found a key labelled library. Her heart skipped a beat as he once again gave her the thing she wanted most. Rushing from the diner Belle raced to the library.

It was unlike anything she had ever seen. The libraries she had known were ornate with tall shelves and open space. This was simple but with rows of books. She started to look around when she heard a familiar creak.

"We may sit in our library and yet be in all quarters of the earth." Gold said emerging from an aisle.

"You gave me the key." Belle returned holding up his gift.

"I heard of your interest and made some inquiries. There is an apartment for the caretaker if you want it." Gold offered.

"Rumple -" Belle closed her eyes unsure of how or where to begin.

"I'm not trying to force you to do something or change your mind. I came because you're right - about me. I _am _a coward. I have been my entire life." Gold confessed. "I tried to make up for it by collecting power and the power became so important that I couldn't let it go...not even when that meant losing the most important people in my life. First Baelfire and now you."

"I spent so many years searching for a way to my son and then I found you. I don't know how it happened. I never desired companionship but I saw you and something came over me. I do love you Belle. So much that it frightens me," Gold paused and took a deep breath before he continued. "If you broke my curse I'd never find my son. That's why I reacted the way I did when you told me about the baby. I felt like I had betrayed Bae by creating a new life with you. And after… I loved you more and I knew that any touch could end it, that's why I let you leave- That's why I lost you and you spent decades as Regina's prisoner."

Gold paused and walked over to Belle. Her face was sorrowful and singular tears fell down her cheek.

"Magic comes with a price Belle but I have to break this new curse. That is why I was using magic that night you saw me down in the basement. I have lost so much that I loved. I didn't want to lose you again without you knowing that I do love you." Gold brushed a tear away from her face with his thumb and forced a smile. "Goodbye Belle."

Belle stood frozen in place as she watched him leave.

"Are you still afraid I'll break the curse?" Belle managed though a sharp gasp of breath.

"I fear my heart is too dark for even your brightness to shine through but you are welcome to try." Gold stood by the entrance hopeful for a reply.

"Where are the people from Avonlea? My father said he's seen no one. I've seen many lost people and none from my town."

"They're in the Enchanted Forest. I knew how much they meant to you. I wanted to spare them. I assumed your father would have been with them." Gold added but refrained from including the fact he had known of Maurice's whereabouts.

"Have you ever had a hamburger?" Belle asked turning around to face Rumple.

"Yes of course." Gold replied taken aback by her question.

"Well, I haven't but I hear that Granny's makes a great one. Do you want to take me to lunch?"

"I would like that."


	5. Child of the Moon

Belle enjoyed several days of normalcy. She found purpose in preparing the library for the public, contentment at home with Rumple and fun with new friends.

Belle had never really had friends before. As an only child she learned to entertain herself. Her title limited her ability to play with other children. She talked with her lady's maids but there was always reserve by both parties.

In Storybrooke, things were different. The hierarchy that once existed was gone. Belle's friendship with Ruby grew quickly and they met for lunch every day. Ruby introduced Belle to David who was kind towards her. And she found an entire group of friends with the dwarfs.

It was with all of the above that she celebrated with at Granny's after the discovery of fairy dust in the mines. As Belle sat at the counter taking in her surroundings she noticed Ruby talking to a man. At first she was excited for her but careful observation revealed that Ruby was not enjoying herself.

"Um tonight's actually not great because…"

"Um we….we have plans." Belle cut in nervously grabbing Ruby's waist.

"That's right, um it's girl's night. I'm bringing the cheese."

Belle cringed at the reference having unintentionally heard part of their conversation but offered an encouraging smile.

"Which has nothing to do with you being a mouse," Ruby quickly added. "It has to do with the...wine."

"Okay. Um...maybe next time." Billy said turning to leave.

Once he was out of sight Ruby let out a sigh of relief and turned towards Belle. "Thank you."

"I can spot a girl in trouble. He...he seems really nice." Belle couldn't help but add, uncertain why Ruby would turn down a date.

"It's...it's complicated." Ruby replied without waiting for a further response.

* * *

"Late night." Gold observed as Belle quietly entered the house. "How was the party?"

Belle didn't know why but she felt like a teenager sneaking home past curfew at Rumple's greeting.

"It was fine." Belle replied joining him in the kitchen.

"Tea?" Gold asked holding up the teapot. At her nod he handed her his mug and pulled out another.

"The dwarfs found fairy dust in the mines. The Blue Fairy could use it to get Sneezy's memory back. The curse could break-"

"I don't trust fairies and after what their magic has done to you I wouldn't think you would either." Gold took a sip of his tea and looked at Belle from above the rim. "No. I would think that of you. You're too kind Belle. Too trusting. You must be more careful."

"I thought you liked me because I'm kind." Belle challenged, shooting him a playfully stern glance.

"I do. But it leaves me a lot to worry about." Gold set down his cup and walked over to Belle to give her a kiss. "Keep your faith in others but leave finding Baelfire to me. That fairy has done enough already."

* * *

David's request that he use the library to contain Ruby caught Belle by surprise. For whatever reason it never occurred to her ask Ruby about her former identity and it was never brought up.

She considered going to Rumple for help but he had left in the morning on a mystery errand and she felt neither Ruby or David would welcome her husband's involvement. For that reason she decided to let Rumple continue his mission while she worked on her own.

"Thanks for letting her hide here. The Sheriff's station isn't safe." David explained as they walked towards the back of the library.

"Of course. It's not every day you find out your friend's-"

"A monster." Ruby interjected.

"Hunted." Belle corrected. "I was going to say hunted."

"The crowd's six blocks from here." Granny announced.

"You...you have wolf hearing too?" Belle asked surprised by the revelation.

"It's not all it's cracked up to be. Especially when you run a hotel."

"The only way we're going to get the mob to stand down is if we prove Ruby had nothing to do with Billy's death. I'm going to need your help," David said to Granny before turning to Belle. "If the mob comes this way, call us."

"Okay." Belle agreed as David and Granny took off.

Turning to Ruby, Belle could tell she was not interested in conversation.

"Can I have a minute?" Ruby asked before Belle could speak.

"Sure. I'll get some work done in the other room.

* * *

Absorbed in her work Belle lost track of time until Ruby entered the room at a frantic pace.

"You need to leave. The moon's going to be up soon."

"But will the chains hold?" Belle asked following Ruby to the makeshift prison.

"Hopefully."

"Then I'm staying. Think of it as a girls' night." Belle suggested placing her hands on Ruby's shoulders.

Belle's smile faded as Ruby stepped away and she saw fear in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I know David wants to believe the best but I've killed before and I'll do it again. Everyone in this town is right to be afraid of me." Ruby warned stepping away from Belle.

"Okay well I'm not."

"You should be." Ruby said grabbing the chains.

"I'm married to the Dark One. No matter what you've done in your past it can't possibly compete. We can all see the good in you. Why can't you?" Belle wondered moving closer to Ruby.

"You really think so?"

"Trust me. I'm sort of an expert when it comes to rehabilitation." Belle replied with a knowing smile.

"Maybe. Maybe you're right too," Ruby said locking the cuff over Belle's wrist. "But maybe the town's right too. I am a monster. And that's why I need to make sure I don't hurt anyone again.

Belle looked from Ruby to her wrist in disbelief. "No, no, no. What are you doing?"

"I can't let you stop me. The mob wants a wolf, I'm going to give them one. I need to pay for all I've done." Ruby explained heading out the door.

"They'll kill you!" Belle desperately called after her helplessly fighting the chains.

Turning around to face Belle, Ruby shook her head. "Isn't that what I deserve?"

* * *

Belle sat pitifully on the library floor. After an hour of fighting the chains she'd given up. She'd hoped David or Granny might be back to check on Ruby and their absence worried her. Her husband also worried her. It was getting late and she was concerned about how he would react if she didn't come home. Although she was embarrassed, Belle swallowed her pride and called for him.

"Rumpelstiltskin." Belle cringed before saying it again. "Rumpelstiltskin." Looking down at her chained wrist, she closed her eyes and said it again. "Rumpelstiltskin."

When she opened her eyes she expected to see her husband. When he wasn't there she wondered if it was magic that only worked in the Enchanted Forest that brought him to her.

"Oh Belle." Gold sighed clicking his tongue as he appeared before her.

"It's not what it looks like." Belle immediately insisted standing up to face him.

"It looks like your _friend _locked you up so she could play martyr to a mob." Gold observed as he flicked his wrist to free his wife.

"She didn't kill Billy. She's innocent."

"Very well but you must stop getting locked up." Gold scolded uninterested in the town's latest disaster.

"It's not like I do it on purpose." Belle protested pouting.

"No you're just a bad judge of character." Gold noted putting his finger under her chin to lift up her face.

"Ha ha." Belle replied dryly.

"Is that the thanks I get for rescuing you?" Gold asked raising his eyebrow. "I don't make house calls for just anybody - they come at a price."

"Is that so?" Belle challenged maintaining a stern demeanor. "As you may recall I already promised you forever. I'm not sure what else you could want."

"Hmmm I can think of something."


	6. Into The Deep

_**Writer's Note: The premise of this chapter refers to events in A Bed of Thorns. **_

* * *

"They smell delicious Granny." Belle said with a smile as the shop owner brought their burgers.

"They are delicious." Granny replied with a smile for Belle before turning to Gold. "Didn't take any dark magic either."

Gold sat silently, accepting the old woman's jabs for Belle's sake.

"And I charge extra for the pickles."

"I have a complicated relationship with her." Gold explained after she left. "As I do with most people."

"Well it did take me a little time to get to know you." Belle offered as encouragement. "They will too."

"You know, you should try it with ketchup." Gold suggested picking up the bottle. "Condiments are this world's most powerful magic," he teased before setting it down before her.

Belle's laugh was interrupted by the doorbell.

"Gold we need to talk," Regina said approaching the table.

"Do we?" Gold replied.

"Folks, I think I may need to close early. Everybody out." Granny called coming out from behind the counter.

"No, it's okay. We're civil." Regina assured the diner before returning her attention to Gold.

Regina's declaration eased some of Belle's tension but just barely. The Evil Queen's presence brought back more memories than she cared to have and after days of peace she hated to see it end.

"Belle, you remember the woman who locked you up for 30 years?"

Flinching at the public reminder, Belle averted her eyes from Regina and tried to leave the booth. "I should probably -"

"No, no. Please stay where you are. Whatever she has to say won't be a secret from you. Whatever she wants..she won't get." Gold assured.

"I'm actually coming about the one thing that might unite us."

"Now what on earth could that be?"

As Regina leaned closer to Gold, Belle recoiled further into her seat.

"Cora. She's coming from our land. I need your help to stop her."

The name Cora ran through Belle's mind as she tried to place it in the stories Rumple had told her but nothing sounded familiar. Instead it was a reminder that the Queen and Rumple shared a history that she still did not understand. Belle was pulled out of her thoughts as Regina glared at her once more, her evil eyes too familiar after years of torture.

"I'm sorry. Who is this woman?" Belle demanded unwilling to be Regina's victim again.

"Someone you will never meet." Gold promised Belle before returning his attention to Regina. "You say she's coming. Where is she now?"

"With them." Regina cryptically replied.

"Get the boy. Meet me at my shop." Gold ordered, his attention far from both women.

Regina left without another word and Belle waited until she was sure she was gone before speaking.

"What's going on? Who's Cora?"

"She's Regina's mother, a pupil of mine and a very dangerous woman. I need to take care of this Belle." Coming out of his trance Rumple took Belle's hands in his. "It's the only way to keep you safe."

With that Gold stood up and left Belle and their burgers.

"You okay?" Ruby asked setting down an iced tea and taking Gold's seat. "Is that the first time seeing Regina since you've been back?"

"Yeah," Belle nodded grateful she wasn't alone.

"She won't hurt you again."

"I feel left out. I always do with them." Belle admitted more to herself than her friend.

"Always?" Ruby repeated confused by what Belle meant. "You knew Regina?"

"Hardly. But she did visit the Dark Castle. She wanted to see who Rumple married but it was more than that."

"Did she and Gold…" Ruby pressed not fully prepared for the answer.

"No." Belle said shaking her head. "Rumple told me to ignore her but.." Belle closed her eyes as she tried to repress Regina's last visit to the castle. Hot water burned Belle's cheeks as tears fell from her face. Unable to control them Belle silently rushed to the bathroom.

"Belle." Ruby called knocking on the door before entering. "Are you ok?"

"Yes. I'm sorry." Belle apologized wiping her face dry with a tissue. "I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't be." Ruby reassured her rubbing her back. "Do you want to talk about? It might help to get it off your chest. I can listen."

Belle contemplated the offer before nodding her head in agreement.

"I was pregnant," Belle began speaking softly and using her hair to mask her face. "A long time ago now - over 30 years. Rumple didn't think he could have children. I was young and had no idea about so many things - especially that. I never had a mother to teach me what to look for or what to do…"

Belle's voice trailed as she thought of all the things she might have done wrong. "It was painful. I don't know why. On a visit to Avonlea I'd been attacked. Clerics believed Rumple had cursed me and tried to free me from what they believed was dark magic. It could have been that." Belle shrugged as she played through the explanations in her mind. " - or not. Perhaps it is his curse. He says the Dark One has never had a child."

Belle leaned up against the wall and brought her face up to meet Ruby's sympathetic gaze. "It could have been normal. I've read books at the library. Miscarriage is common…"

Ruby waited for Belle to continue and when she didn't she tried push her along. "I'm sorry Belle I don't understand. What did Regina do?"

"Regina came to the Dark Castle. She said it was to meet with Rumple but he was out and she passed time by taunting me. I'd suspected for awhile that I might be pregnant but I wasn't sure. She was. She told Rumple. She told him to hurt him. To let him think I betrayed him…."

The darkness in Rumplestiltskin's eyes after he learned the news haunted Belle. As did the pain and sharp cramps that followed and resulted in the loss of their child. Suddenly tired and unwilling to take up any more of her friends time Belle forced a smile. "I just wonder what would have happened if she never came that day."

* * *

"Did you stop Cora?" Belle asked as Gold got into bed.

"Not yet. But I will," he promised kissing Belle's forehead. "Don't worry about Cora."

"Alright." Belle agreed sitting up.

She could tell Rumple was expecting to go to bed but she couldn't sleep. She'd spent the entire day thinking about that dreadful day in the Enchanted Forest. She had seen him angry prior to that moment in the dining hall. She'd seen him do and say horrible things but nothing would ever compare to the things he did then.

"Are you alright?" Gold asked the question but already knew the answer. "What's the matter? It's not Cora. Is it Regina? I'm sorry you had to -"

"It's not Regina. Not really." Belle bit her bottom lip as she considered what she wanted to say next. "I know I said the past is the past - it is…"

"But?"

"But we never really discussed… you know."

"Belle…" Gold sighed resting his hand on the blanket covering her leg.

"I know you were scared I'd break the curse but I tried telling you my fears before and while you brushed them off you _weren't _angry. Why was it different when Regina told you? Why did it make you so angry? Why did you think it wasn't your child?"

"Oh Belle." Gold's eyes welled with tears as he thought of the unspeakable pain she had experienced. "I've caused you so much pain."

He spoke more to himself than to Belle as he relived the scene in the dining hall. She had been so fragile and innocent but he responded by letting the darkest parts of himself consume him. The memory of her trembling body reverberated on his fingertips.

Desperate to correct his mistakes Gold took Belle's hand into his. Too ashamed to look her in the eyes he kept his attention on the gold band on her finger - a symbol of eternal love but also her purity. He did not deserve her but he would do everything in his power to keep her. He would find his son and then they could be a family.

"I am _so _sorry Belle."

Belle had kept her head down as well but at his words she lifted it to face him. They were simple words but spoken with so much emotion and sincerity that she couldn't help but take comfort in them.

After replaying the dreadful event over in her head all day Belle felt forced to tell Rumple what was bothering her. Now that she'd expressed her pain she realized she didn't require more than that. Nothing could change what happened but she felt that if he could take back that moment he would. Knowing that was enough for her as she no doubted of his love for her.

"Come on, let's go to bed." Belle said patting the mattress. "It's been a long day."


	7. The Cricket Game

"Belle, what a pleasant surprise. I thought we were meeting at Granny's for lunch." Gold greeted as his wife entered the shop.

"I know but I wanted to surprise you. I made a picnic." Belle revealed placing the basket on the countertop. "It's our second week together."

"Oh well it looks delicious. Thank you very much, Belle." Gold snuck a peek inside the basket but his inspection was interrupted by the jingle of the door and the heavy footsteps that followed.

"Ah nothing warms the heart more than a family reunited. You have your mother's chin Ms. Swan."

"We know that you killed him." Emma snapped not interested in pleasantries.

"And your father's tact."

"Someone's dead?" Belle asked both confused and surprised.

"Dr. Hopper." Emma replied not taking her attention off the suspect.

Belle's heart sank at the news. She had only met Archie a few times but he was always thoughtful. Having learned of her curse he invited her to talk in his office. She appreciated his offer but was not ready to discuss her imprisonment. Knowing that she would no longer get the chance left Belle with a pang of regret.

"Why on earth would you think I had anything to do with that?"

"Because all the evidence points to Regina."

"And she's not possibly capable of doing something so vile?" Belle shot back indignant at the accusation against her husband but also by the thought that Regina would be treated as an innocent victim.

"It's a frame job." Emma explained.

"It wouldn't be the first time you used someone to try to hurt her." Mary Margaret reminded Gold with a stern and knowing look.

"Nice to see your memory is still intact, Dearie, but this time, I'm afraid I'm going to have to disappoint you." Gold replied pleased that his reputation had not been forgotten. "It wasn't me."

"Why should we believe you?" David challenged.

"Because I can prove it. Ask the witness."

"No one was there." Emma returned, annoyed with Gold's games.

"Well, that's not strictly true now is it?"

"Pongo!" Belle triumphantly exclaimed impressed with her husband's cleverness. "He never leaves Archie's side."

Feeling protective Belle moved next to Gold and linked her arm with his. She had no doubts about his innocence and resented the Charmings accusations. She couldn't help but feel slightly betrayed by David for not even asking about Gold's whereabouts.

"I'll get Pongo. You guys stay here." David said rushing out of the shop.

Left waiting the foursome stood awkwardly in the store staring at random objects on display.

"Belle, I don't believe you've met Snow White. Or her daughter Emma Swan. Ladies this is my wife, Belle."

"Hello," Belle said her defensiveness passing as she extended her hand. "I'm glad you made it back safely."

"Thank you." Mary Margaret replied with a smile. "David told me about what Regina did to you. I'm sorry."

"Well, I'm not her only victim."

David's absence was short and he returned with Pongo before the introductions could get very far.

"Hey boy. Good boy," Gold reached out for the agitated animal and patted him in long soothing strokes. "Good boy. Good boy."

"I didn't know you were such a dog person." Belle observed, stunned by the revelation.

"Well, a long time ago - in another life - I got to know a sheepdog or two."

"That's fascinating but unless you speak dog how is Pongo gonna tell us anything?" Emma asked anxious to move things along.

"Through magic of course. It won't allow us to communicate but it will allow us to...extract his memories."

"Extract?" David repeated, eager for clarification.

"You don't have to worry. He won't feel a thing." Gold assured.

"Why should we trust you? Couldn't you just as easily use magic to fool us?"

"Because I'm not gonna be the one using magic." Gold explained with a smirk. "You are. You have it within you." Gold said walking to the cabinet. "You told me so yourself. You witnessed it, didn't you?" Gold looked to Mary Margaret for validation.

"Emma, you don't have to do this." Mary Margaret told her daughter, unwilling to be baited by Gold.

"If it tells us something about Archie's death, so be it."

"Now.." Gold began holding up an object from the cabinet. "Do you know what this is?"

"A dreamcatcher."

"Well… it's capable of catching so much more." As Gold waved the dreamcatcher over Pongo's body it began to glow.

"What is that?" Belle couldn't help but wonder out loud.

"Memories. Now Ms. Swan...you show us how."

Belle watched anxiously waiting to learn who killed Archie. While she hated to admit it she couldn't help but desire solid evidence of Rumple's innocence. Regina's face in the dreamcatcher brought solace although Belle was sad to learn the Evil Queen was still ruining lives.

"And with that you may leave." Gold said handing Pongo's leash to David.

The Charmings silently left the shop and a dark cloud behind them. Belle looked at her picnic basket and tried to muster enthusiasm. Gold could see Belle's disappointment and was determined to return a smile to her face.

"Wait here." he said walking to the back.

"Rumple don't go." Belle pleaded, sorry she hadn't masked her emotions better. "Let's have our picnic."

When she heard no reply Belle plopped down on a chair to wait.

"Pongo reminded me of something." Gold began from the other room before he appeared before her.

"Smoke!" Belle exclaimed gleefully reaching out for her cat. "What are you doing here? I thought Odstone and Avonlea were protected from the cuse."

"They were. It appears Smoke -like your father - wandered. She found me soon after we got here. She comes around for her gourmet meals. I've held on to her as a reminder of you. Since you've been back, I'll admit it slipped my mind."

"Oh Smoke." Belle said nuzzling against the cat who for once was receptive to her owner's comfort. The moment passed and Smoke fought her way free. "Have you seen the kittens?" Belle asked curious of their fate.

"I haven't seen them or at least I don't think I have. They are cats after all. I'm sure they've found lovely homes."

Belle smiled at his reassurance.

"That's the smile I wanted to see. Come. Let's enjoy our picnic before the three Stooges return." Gold said picking up the basket and leading Belle to the door.


	8. The Outsider

Belle sank deep inside the clawfoot tub inhaling the calming scent of lavender Rumple included in her bath. Thankful for the momentary reprieve, Belle couldn't help but yearn for a return to life in the Enchanted Forest. Her time in Storybrooke had been a series of unfortunate events with only brief moments of peace. To add to the list of incidents was being attacked and captured by a pirate. Made worse by his shocking revelation and Rumple's moment of darkness.

She was glad she had pulled him from the edge and stopped him from killing Killian Jones but the knowledge that he had killed his wife weighed heavily on her heart. Closing her eyes tightly Belle tried to erase the knowledge from her mind; however, it only left a more permanent mark.

Belle would have liked to stay hidden forever but her dehydrated skin and the cooled water forced her out of the tub. Wrapping herself tightly in her bathrobe Belle stood momentarily in front of the mirror. Her clothes laid over the chair but she wasn't ready to put them back on. It would be her last time with Rumple for an undetermined period of time. A couple days, weeks, she feared it could be longer. So much time had already passed she hated the thought of another separation.

Pulling out the cabinet drawer Belle reached to the back and pulled out a package wrapped in tissue paper. Carefully unfolding the paper she lifted up a silk negligee. She'd bought it on impulse one afternoon. It sat in a store window and the ribbons interlaced at the hem and bodice distracted her from self-consciousness and led her to purchase the item. She'd been too timid to wear it before but with Rumple's impending departure Belle decided that there was no time like the present.

* * *

Belle laid curled up alongside Rumpelstiltskin, clinging to their remaining minutes together. She knew he would leave soon and she sought to delay the inevitable a little while longer.

"Are you scared?" Belle asked craning her neck to see her husband's face but he remained focused on the ceiling.

"A little." Gold confessed toying with ribbon that laid across Belle's silk skin. "I've waited many lifetimes for this. I just hope he forgives me."

"You're his father. Of course he will." Belle assured planting kisses on his bare chest.

"I don't know…" Gold murmured kissing Belle's hair. "I could never forgive my father."

"Your father?" Belle remarked, surprised by the unexpected reference. She waited for him to continue and when he didn't she pressed further. "What was he like?"

"A coward. Scared of the responsibility of life, he sought refuge in fantasy. I may be the Dark One but he - he is pure evil." Gold revealed twitching slightly at the thought.

Belle's body went cold as she watched Rumple's face. She expected to see embers of his curse. Instead she saw vulnerability of a lost boy.

"I'll never forgive myself for following in his path." Gold was far away now and his words weren't for Belle but for himself. "I chose power over my son when all he wanted was a father…"

"Is?" Belle said sitting up eager to learn more about her husband. "Your father is alive?"

"Relatively speaking, I suppose. He traded his soul for eternal youth in a place called Neverland."

"Neverland? I saw that in a book at the library." Belle recalled trying to remember what she had read. "A story about a boy named Peter Pan."

Gold's head snapped in Belle's direction at the name. A look of horror revealed itself but was quickly replaced with a cooled heart. "Peter Pan is not a boy."

Belle knew she struck a nerve and feared ruining their last moments together.

"Well none of that matters now. you'll find Baelfire and everything will be as it should. Do you think it will take long?" Belle laid back down and curled up against Rumple, trying her best to conceal her sorrow that he was leaving.

"I do not know." Gold admitted lifting Belle's face to meet his. "My hope is that I find him soon because I will miss you very much."

"I'll miss you too." Belle replied comforted by his words.

"You have to promise me you'll be safe. I hate leaving you alone in this town."

"I'm not alone. I have friends and my father."

Gold cringed at the mention of Maurice. His blood boiling at the thought of his attempt to force Belle across the townline.

Sensing Rumple's anger Belle placed her hand on his chest and a kiss on his cheek.

"Don't worry about Papa. He won't hurt me. He understand that it was Regina who kept me from him and not you. And he knows how much I love you." Belle assured. Thinking of her father she was reminded of her last visit with him. "When I saw Papa the other day he mentioned that you put him in the hospital before the curse was broken. He's willing to look past your digressions. Perhaps you can as well and call a truce."

Gold looked sheepishly at Belle as she reminded him of his caning activity.

"Fine but be careful. Perhaps you can see if that waitress will stay here."

"Ruby." Belle prompted, unwilling to let him get away with his stubborn behavior.

"Yes. Ruby."

"A girls night sounds fun. I'm sure she'd be up for it but I don't need a babysitter."

Belle sensed Rumple's eagerness to leave and decided that she couldn't hold on to him any longer. Sitting up on her knees, she took his face into her hands and gave him a deep and passionate kiss.

"Come on. You have to go find your son."


	9. Heart of the Truest Believer

_**I've started with season 3 because this story is about Belle - not amnesia Belle or Lacey. As has been the case, Broken will continue to blend with the show. I'll note any significant deviation.**_

* * *

Belle felt nausea as she lay down in a cabin on the Jolly Roger. The trip through the portal had left her weak in the knees and if it hadn't been for Rumple holding her up she feared she would fallen overboard. However, it was insecurity more than illness that led Belle to seek refuge below the deck. The recent return of her memories was more painful to bear than before. When the curse at large broke, others could relate to her struggle. Now she alone had to process the events that transpired in her mental absence. This task was made that much harder as her assailants were now her travelling companions.

Closing her eyes, Belle thought of her memory loss and drugging at the hospital, the painful but loving phone call from Rumple as he laid on his deathbed, and - worst of all - the false memories implanted by Regina that led her to take on the darker persona of Lacey. Scenes of encouraging Rumple's darkest moments and the relationship he shared with this other person haunted Belle. So much so she could not tell if it was travel or the painful thoughts that left her feeling weak.

"Are you feeling better Sweetheart?" Gold asked entering the cabin.

Belle nodded in response but even that subtle movement was too much and she cringed in pain.

"You should have stayed in Storybrooke."

"No. We've been apart for too long. I couldn't stand the thought of being left behind." Belle said reaching out for his hand and guiding him to sit next to her.

"I've told you of the prophecy. The boy _will _be my undoing," Gold reminded allowing himself a moment to be distracted by Belle's ring. "But he's also my grandson. I must save him."

"We will." Belle promised fighting dizziness to sit up and look Rumple in the eyes. "We will save Henry."

Gold pulled away from Belle and stood to his feet. "Henry will be saved."

"We're going to Neverland." Belle said after several minutes of silence. "Your father is there. What does he want with Henry?"

"I do not know." Gold replied his eyes darkening at the reference. "Whatever it is the boy is in grave danger. Pan will stop at nothing to get what he wants."

"How do you plan to stop him?"

Belle asked the question but knew she wasn't prepared for an answer. This new enemy was very powerful and while she couldn't be certain she feared he was more powerful than her husband. In the past - no matter whom the enemy - Rumple had always been confident that he would be victorious. Looking at him now she was reminded of all the men who left Avonlea during the Ogre War - resigned to their fate.

Belle wanted to offer words of encouragement but she had none. She knew nothing of Pan's magic. The stories she read were of a mischievous boy who fought the pirate currently captaining their ship. Belle held back any hopeful words about the future because while they could find Henry, Baelfire was gone. She knew they had never had the reunion Rumple hoped for and she felt partially responsible. Given his loss, she believed it would be selfish to talk about their future together.

"I love you." Belle whispered after determining there was nothing else to say. "I love you very much."

"I know you do." Gold replied caressing her cheek. "All I want is for you to be happy."

"I am happy. I'm happy with you," Belle added, unwilling to let him push her away.

"I must know that you'll be happy without me." Gold pleaded, water welling in his eyes as he looked helplessly at his wife. "You are a precious light that must always shine Belle. Do you understand?"

"No and I won't." Belle protested wiping tears away from her face. "We're going to save Henry and then we're going home to Storybrooke or the Enchanted Forest or wherever. But we're going there together Rumpelstiltskin. You made me promise you forever and I did. You never go back on a deal."

Gold's shoulders sagged at Belle's speech as he wished he'd insisted she stay behind. He had tried but when she refused he couldn't bring himself to deny her request. After their most recent separation and the loss of Baelfire he had not been ready to let her go. Now he realized he only delayed the inevitable.

"Lay down Sweetheart. You should rest before the ship lands."

"You'll stay with me?" Belle asked taking his hand and holding it tightly.

"I'll sit right here."

* * *

Belle didn't know when she had fallen or sleep or how long she had been in the cabin but when she awoke she found herself alone. She searched below for Rumple but could not find him. On the main deck she saw that each member of the crew had taken claim to a part of the ship but again she did not see her husband. With few alternatives Belle decided to ask Mary Margaret where Gold was.

"Where's Rumple?"

"Belle!" Mary Margaret exclaimed caught off guard. "He's - um - well… he left."

"Left?" Belle repeated stunned.

"Yes. He said he was going to go find Henry." Mary Margaret replied doing her best to soften the blow and mask her frustration with Gold.

"Of course he is."

"You don't seem surprised." Mary Margaret noted taken aback by Belle's reaction.

Belle leaned over the edge of the ship and looked off to the dark island far off in the distance. She pondered what Rumple was doing on the island and when she would see him again. She knew that she would, she refused to believe otherwise, but she couldn't help wondering how long they would be apart this time.

"He doesn't really play well with others," Belle replied curling her lips slightly.

"That I know." Mary Margaret chuckled, grateful for a reason to relax. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." Belle turned crimson at the reminder of her seasickness. "I don't know what happened. I grew up sailing with my father. Water has never been a problem before."

"Well you've been through a lot." Mary Margaret reminded with a sympathetic smile.

"Haven't we all?" Belle followed her companions gaze across the ship to Emma, who stood alone staring into the night ahead. "How is she?"

"Strong." Mary Margaret replied shaking her head. "Stronger than she needs to be. Stronger than she would be if we had been there for her. If we had raised her."

"It's not a bad thing to be strong."

"It is when you know nothing else. When you can't trust the people around you or your emotions. Neal was her first love and the father of her child. There was so much they needed to do together. So much to discuss. She never got the chance and now she never will. And it's all my fault."

"It's not your fault."

"Isn't it?" Mary Margaret shot back pulling away from Belle. "We didn't have to send her away. We could have found another way. After we did…we didn't have to encourage her to stay in Storybrooke. We could have let her have the life she deserved. A life with Henry. Away from villains and magic and curses."

"You can't change the past." Belle reminded gently. "You could have not told Cora about Regina and Daniel. Your father could have stayed single or married someone else. You could have lived your life as a princess and never met David and never had had Emma in the first place. We make hundreds of choices every day that shape our destiny."

Mary Margaret closed her eyes and took a deep breath to absorb Belle's words. "You're right. The choices I've made have led me to my husband, my daughter and my grandson. I just wish I could help her. Take the burden off her shoulder."

"Whether or not Emma can admit it - you are helping. She might feel alone right now but she's not. You're here for her and she knows that."

"I hope so."

* * *

After a battle with mermaids and a dangerous storm, the rocky trip to the shore seemed peaceful in comparison. Belle's nausea had returned and she was slow to recover. When she did, she found herself behind Regina as the group debarked from the ship. As Belle moved to cross the threshold she was pushed back by an invisible wall.

"What have you done?" Belle asked shakily getting on her feet.

"This isn't a camping adventure." Regina replied coolly. "I'm here to save my son. You have no place here."

"I'm Rumple's wife. That makes me family. I want to help save Henry."

"You barely know my son and your husband left you. If he felt you could be of use he would have taken you with him." Regina challenged. "Instead he asked us to babysit you and keep you safe. You're safe on this ship. When we get Henry we'll come back."

"You can't do this." Belle argued pounding against the barrier. "The others will notice."

"Maybe they will. Maybe they won't." Regina shrugged tossing up her hands. "But you've been awfully sick my dear. It's best that you rest up. Goodbye Belle."


	10. Lost Girl

Rumple's warning to stop getting locked up played in Belle's mind as she threw a stone at the invisible wall. Like all the others it bounced back. She had searched the ship for tools or an alternative escape but found nothing. Dejected she distracted herself by throwing any object she could find. As she searched the deck for another item she heard a loud moan in the distance. Grabbing a lamp Belle followed the sound to the starboard.

"Hello?" Belle called out to the darkness holding the light in all directions. "Is someone out there?"

Belle saw nothing but heard another cry.

"Tell me where you are."

Belle asked for direction but had no idea what she would do with them since she was prevented from leaving the ship. A loud splash caught Belle's attention and she could see in the distance a woman struggling in the lagoon.

"I see you!" Belle exclaimed rushing toward the ramp. When she reached the invisible wall Belle stopped. She hated being trapped again by Regina, especially when a woman needed her help. Closing her eyes Belle collected all her courage and pushed her hand through the barrier. Momentarily shocked, Belle returned her attention to her mission and hurried down the plank towards the woman.

"Let me help you." Belle said wading into the shallow water. Close up Belle could see that the woman was caught in a net. "Are you ok? Hold still."

The woman nodded her head but said nothing as she waited for Belle to find the opening.

"I've got it!" she announced eagerly pulling down the net to what she expected to be the woman's legs. When she found a tail Belle gasped. "You're a mermaid."

The woman clammed up at her discovery and struggled to escape Belle's hold.

"It's ok. I won't hurt you." Belle promised letting go and stepping away.

Belle's actions calmed the mermaid who responded by reaching out for Belle's hands and lipping the words 'thank you'.

"You can't speak." Belle realized watching the mermaid break free.

A sorrowful shake of her head confirmed Belle's suspicions. "I see. Well, I'm Belle. What is your name?"

The mermaid swam towards the shore and traced letters in the sand.

"Ariel." Belle read taking a seat next to the words. "A very pretty name."

She spoke towards the ground and jumped when Ariel patted her leg to get her attention.

"I'm sorry." Belle apologized realizing her mistake. Speaking clearly and directly to Ariel she repeated her compliment.

The two women sat silently on the shore before Ariel attempted to speak again but no words came. Frustrated she decided to mime her message. Belle watched Ariel as she pointed towards the Jolly Roger and then to the trees.

"The ship?" Belle asked trying to understand Ariel. "Do you need something from the jungle?"

Ariel shook her head rapidly, pointed to her throat and back to the trees.

"Is your voice in the forest?" Belle guessed trying her best to understand what the mermaid was trying to tell her.

Ariel continued to nod and point to the forest using her fingers as legs, she mimicked footsteps in that direction.

"You want me to go there?"

Ariel shook her head and tapped rapidly on Belle's leg, eager for her to understand. Pointing again to the ship, she mimicked feet with both hands before waving her hands behind her. On the verge of giving up, Ariel's face suddenly brightened. Squinting her eyes she glared at Belle. It was a look Belle knew all too well.

"Regina."

Ariel grasped both Belle's arms in excitement, grinned and nodded her head affirmatively.

"Regina took your voice." Belle realized looking back towards the trees before putting her hands on Ariel's shoulders. "Don't worry about Regina. I'll get your voice back."

"Thank you!"

Both women's eyes widened at Ariel's spoken words.

"I can speak!" Ariel shrieked ecstatically. "You did it! Thank you! Belle, you are wonderful!"

"I didn't do anything," Belle insisted standing up and walking away.

Looking at her hands she tried to understand what had just happened. She'd felt magic but she had no idea where it came from. Facing the Jolly Roger she realized that it must have been magic that allowed her to leave the ship. Nervous and confused Belle shook her head in an attempt to clear her thoughts.

"I don't know magic."

"You must!" Ariel insisted. "I've done everything to speak again but nothing has worked. Thank you! Oh you don't know what this means! Now I can find Eric."

"Eric? Did Regina hurt him too?"

"No - at least I hope not. He's a prince - a kind with legs." Ariel clarified. "I fell in love with him but it didn't work out."

"What happened?" Belle asked the question automatically, her thoughts consumed by recent events.

"I rescued him from a shipwreck. He was so handsome. We didn't speak but I felt something special. I thought about him constantly for a whole year." Ariel explained eager to talk after years of silence. "The royal ball was set to take place during the high tide when mermaids can walk on land. We met and it was marvelous! We danced and talked and had a wonderful evening. He invited me to go exploring with him!" The joy of the evening felt fresh and Ariel was flush with excitement. "But -"

"Regina?" Belle guessed her attention drawn back to the present. "I'm very familiar with the Queen's role in happy endings."

"She tricked me," Ariel confessed, ashamed of the role she played in Regina's trap. "When I didn't do what she wanted she took my voice."

"She's tricked a lot of people." Belle offered in an attempt to ease Ariel's embarrassment. "What did you want from her?"

"Legs." Ariel replied flapping her tail. "Eric is a prince. He can't very well date a mermaid."

"Wait. Prince Eric?"

"Yes. Do you know him!?" Ariel asked eagerly.

"Actually I think I do." Belle replied equally surprised. "At least if he's Prince Eric from Grenaa. His kingdom was a trade partner with mine."

"How is he?" Ariel shrunk at the question, nervous to learn what had happened during their lost time.

"Well…he's not exactly a prince at the moment. He's a fisherman in Storybrooke," Belle cringed as she revealed Eric's occupation.

Thankfully, his job didn't interest Ariel as much as his location. "Storybrooke?"

"Yes. A town - far away from here. It's where we came from."

"You and the Evil Queen?"

"And others. Peter Pan stole a boy - Henry. We've come to bring him back home." Belle explained.

"Oh my! If Pan has him I don't see how you'll get him back. No one leaves the island unless he allows it."

"We'll find a way." Belle insisted wrapping her arms around herself. "We must save Henry."

"He must be very important to you." Ariel observed.

"He is. He's my husband's grandson. Rumple will do anything to get him back."

"Your husband is here? Why are you alone?" Ariel wondered searching the shore.

"It's complicated." Belle replied with a defeated sigh. "Although I should find the group before they get too far."

"Do you know where you're going?" Ariel asked looking suspiciously at the dense trees. "Will you use magic to find your way?"

"I don't have magic." Belle reminded sternly. "I'm very glad you have your voice again but I didn't _do _anything."

"I'm not so sure about that but you will _need _magic." Ariel said grabbing her satchel and digging through its contents. "Here. Take this."

"What is it?" Belle asked accepting the folded paper.

"A map. It's enchanted. It can help you find Pan."

"Thank you!" Belle exclaimed her eyes brightening at the sight of the unexpected treasure.

"No. Thank you. I don't know how I'll ever repay you for what you've done." Ariel said getting back into the water. "I hope you find Henry."

"We will." Belle assured looking down at the map. "I'm certain of it."

* * *

Belle was cautious as she journeyed into the dense jungle, ignorant of what she would find and without any form of protection. She considered returning to the ship to get a sword but worried she wouldn't be able to get off. Belle moved slowly and kept her eyes open for signs of danger and the rescue party's tracks.

"There you are." Belle let out a sigh of relief upon finding the group. "You didn't make it very far."

"What are you doing here?" Regina snapped, annoyed but mildly impressed by her apparent escape.

"Belle! Are you feeling better?" Snow asked pleased to Belle.

"I feel fine. Regina," Belle began turning to face the Queen. "Felt I'd be in the way if I joined you all on the island."

Regina recoiled slightly as the Charmings turned to face her.

"What did you do?" David asked preparing to pull out his sword.

"Oh please!" Regina huffed unfazed by David's movement. "She's a librarian for goodness sakes. If you haven't noticed there aren't many books in Neverland. Gold said to keep her safe so I kept her on the boat - or tried to. How _did _you get off anyway?"

"How many times are you going to keep her prisoner?" Snow demanded taking a firm position next to her husband.

"It's fine." Belle assured shaking her head eager to diffuse the situation. "I can handle Regina. I didn't come here to cause trouble. I came to help save Henry."

"We appreciate that Belle but it's not that easy. Pan is dangerous. He likes to play games." Emma replied exhausted by the endless drama.

"I bet he does but at least we know where to find him." Belle announced with a proud grin.

"Why on earth would you think that?" Hook interjected, repulsed by Belle's apparent naiveté

"Because I have a map."

* * *

_*****A little different but Emma can still be doing brave soul searching things.**_


	11. Quite A Common Fairy

The map proved to be less helpful than Belle had hoped. It told them where Pan was but his camp continuously changed locations. Consequently, the group found themselves frequently revisiting landmarks.

Belle kept close to the Charmings and tried to avoid Hook and Regina. Watching the married couple ahead left an ache in her heart as she thought of Rumple and where he might be. As they continued to tour the island she held on to the hope they might find him.

Lost in her thoughts Belle found herself tripping on David's heels as another dispute broke out between Emma and the Evil Queen. Exhausted Belle sat down on a tree stump and waited for the latest round to end.

"Perhaps she still has pixie dust and we can fly in." Killian suggested in his proposal to secure Henry.

"You mean fairy dust?" Emma corrected.

"No, pixie dust. It's stronger." Belle stood up to join the conversation. "It's incredibly powerful."

"Wait. A fairy...Tinkerbell?" Emma said in disbelief.

"Oh, you know her?" Hook replied impressed and surprised that they would have a common acquaintance.

"Every kid in the world knows her."

"It's a bad idea." Regina interrupted. "Mark my words. This Tinkerbell is not going to save us."

"Is she another one of your many victims?" Belle guessed raising an eyebrow. She'd been only half serious but Regina's locked jaw spoke volumes. "You should really reflect on your life choices."

* * *

"How are things going with Emma?" Belle asked walking up beside Mary Margaret.

"I don't know." Mary Margaret sighed looking ahead at her daughter. "David keeps telling me that this is what the teenage years would have been like but it's not very comforting. I feel like parents get the fun younger years as compensation. But what do I know? I'm not really a mother and I barely remember my own."

"I know how you feel." Belle sympathetically agreed.

"You do?" Mary Margaret replied surprised.

"A little. I mean I know what it's like to grow up without a mother. My mother died when I was born. No one ever talked about her. All I have is this locket. But it doesn't open so I can't even see her picture." Belle explained toying with the gold chain.

"Couldn't Gold open it?"

"I never thought of asking him." Belle confessed, embarrassed that she hadn't considered the option. "I guess I got so use to not seeing the picture it never occurred to me try."

"I use to look at my mother's picture all the time as a girl. I'd stare at her portrait for hours. After my father died Regina removed every reminder of her. I didn't see her face for years when I was on the run." Mary Margaret recalled sadly. "I never thought about it until you mentioned it but when David and I reclaimed the palace I didn't put her picture back. It wasn't on purpose but I didn't think to do it." Mary Margaret stopped and turned to face Belle. "What do you think that means?"

"I'm not sure it means anything." Belle helplessly responded.

"How can I expect Emma to want a relationship with me when I've all but forgotten my own mother? And Emma - she spent her whole life without me."

"But that wasn't your fault. Regina -"

"Yes!" Mary Margaret interrupted stopping again. "Yes Regina set the curse but I put my newborn child in a tree. Who knows where she could have ended up? She did end up on the side of the road!"

"Mary Margaret calm down. Emma's fine. She's right up there and if you keep talking this loudly she will probably hear you." Belle looked ahead and was surprised to see that their conversation had gone unnoticed.

"It's just not fair."

"It's not." Belle agreed putting her arm around her companion and directing her back on the trail. "But you're with Emma now and that's what counts."

* * *

It had been another failed trip. They found Tinkerbell's tree house empty but Regina's handkerchief indicated she was close by. Worried about the fairy's intentions, the group rushed in search of Regina.

"Where's Regina?" Emma demanded as the group cornered Tinkerbell.

"Who are you?" Tink asked holding up her hands to the cavalry.

"A pissed off mother. Where is she?"

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Regina called out as she exited the cave.

"You mind lowering those?" Tink asked motioning towards the drawn weapons. "You may stick me but I'll take you down with me."

"She's ok. She's not going to hurt us. Just stand down."

"But is she going to help us?" Emma asked anxious to get a hold of the situation.

"Well look who the Queen dragged in. Hello Hook." Tink greeted, no more pleased to see him than the others.

"Lady Bell."

Hook's words rang in David's ears as he remembered their friend. "Belle it's safe."

"Belle?" Tink repeated awestruck as Belle came out from behind the trees to join the group.

"She's not going to help up. She doesn't have any magic." Regina explained taking no notice of the fairy's distraction.

"No pixie dust?" David asked unwilling to accept Regina's word.

"Not even her wings."

"How?" Emma asked concerned about their chances of saving Henry without magic.

"I guess people just stopped believing in me." Tink abruptly responded forcing her attention back to the matter at hand. "And even if I wanted to help you, he's too powerful."

"Sure he is but so are we. You know where he is?" Belle prompted eager to pin down Pan's location.

"Just get us inside and we'll take care of things from there." Emma assured following Belle's lead.

"It's too dangerous. Pan will kill me."

"Not if he can't find you. You can come with us." Belle offered with a bright and encouraging smile.

"You?"

"All of us." Snow added. "A home. That's what you want isn't it?"

Tink paused and looked away to consider their offer.

"Okay, listen closely. Pan trusts me. He'll let me in. Maybe, just maybe I"ll leave a way open for you. But you've only got one shot so you better have a good plan."

"We will." Emma promised.

"Come with us to our camp. We'll figure it out." Snow suggested opening the way for Tink to lead the group.


	12. Good Form

Tinkerbell didn't stay with them for long. As soon as she learned they had no means to escape she left them back at square one. Hook's next plan was to visit Baelfire's home on the island. It was a painful visit for Belle. The boy's marks on the wall reminded her of her own time in captivity and the mutual pain suffered by father and son.

When they discovered Neal's map Belle volunteered to decode it. Although she generally relied on her books for research she had been fascinated by astrology as a girl and memorized a great deal. As the other women in the group sought a way to get a message to Henry and the men searched the jungle for vines, Belle sat staring at the stars intently searching for answers. She spent so much time on her task that her head began to hurt and she was forced to take a break.

Not wanting to interrupt Mary Margaret's time with Emma she went in search of the men. It didn't take long to find them but when she did she saw David on the floor with Hook standing above him.

"What did you do to him?" Belle demanded rushing to David's side.

"Nothing!" Hook replied offended by the accusation.

"It's Dreamshade isn't it?" Belle guessed shaking David. She had spent a lot of time watching her companions and she could tell that something was different with her friend. Occasional exchanges between David and Hook had narrowed down the options and now there were no alternatives.

"Here." Hook offered handing her his flask.

The booze smelled potent and Belle cringed at the odor but the taste had the necessary effect and David choked his way conscious.

"Give him another." Hood recommended refusing the flask Belle tried to return to him.

"No." David protested getting on to his feet. "I'm fine."

"No you're not." Hook said pushing him against a tree as Belle scurried out of the way. "I thought you had days left. Let me see."

"No!" David guarded his chest in protest to Hook's prodding.

"Let him see David. He's been to Neverland before. He knows about these things."

Reluctantly David lifted his shirt to reveal dark lines outlining his veins.

"The Dreamshade has almost reached your heart." Hook noted. "It's hours. You have to tell your family."

"No. Not when I can still help them save Henry." David protested.

"Hook is right. You have to tell Mary Margaret and Emma. They'll want to know. There must be something we can do." Belle reasoned, searching her brain for anything she might have read about Dreamshade. "Rumple can help."

"Gold!?" David exclaimed in disbelief. "The man who left us before we reached the island. I bet."

"I'll call for him. He'll come. He'll help."

"Don't waste your brea-" David stopped in mid-sentence, his attention drawn to an object on the ground.

"What is it?" Belle wondered watching him pick up a leather strip.

"It's military insignia." David said brushing dirt off the object. "Jones. You know him?"

"Aye." Hook replied catching the item David tossed. "He was my captain and my brother. We voyaged this infernal island a long time ago. This was on the strap of his satchel. He lost it in a duel with Pan. It must have washed down in the rains that wrecked the Jolly Roger."

"From where?" Belle asked looking up into the dark sky.

"Deadman's peek. I thought it was gone forever." Hook somberly replied staring at the memento.

"What was gone?" David pressed, eager for anything to help in what could be his last hours.

"No. It's too dangerous." Hook said walking away.

"What's too dangerous? If you know something that can help us...Don't hold back." David pleaded following Hook.

"If this insignia survived all these years then perhaps my brother's satchel did as well. And inside that satchel is a sextant that can help us decode Neal's star map that can get us off this island."

"I know how I'm going to spend my last hours. We're gonna find that thing." David's eyes flared with determination as he looked up into the sky at their target.

"Well look you might reach the top but you'll die before you return."

"Then come with me and make sure the sextant gets back to Emma. You'd be a hero." David hated offering his daughter as a prize but he knew she could do whatever it takes to save her son.

"I don't know Mate."

"David. You can't do this. You must tell Mary Margaret that you are sick. Let her go with you," Belle suggested. "We can all go."

"No. They need to get a message to Henry. They need to find him before Pan does anything worse. I can't be a distraction." David insisted unmoved by Belle's pleas. "I'm going. Are you coming with me?"

"Might as well." Hook agreed with a casual shrug.

"Good. Let's go tell the others." David said leading the way back to camp.

"Where did you learn reverse psychology?" Belle asked once David was out of earshot.

"I'm a man of many talents."

"I bet." Belle replied coldly, unmoved by Hook's charm. "What's really up there?"

"Quite possibly the only thing that can save him."


	13. Ariel

Mary Margaret's announcement that Neal was alive shocked Belle. She was engulfed by feelings of elation and nerves at the realization that Gold's son was alive. Memories as Lacey left her with limited knowledge of the father-son reunion. She remembered Neal approaching them on Main Street when Gold harassed Whale. She hated the thought that his impression of her would be of a person who encouraged his father's darkness. Now she could meet him properly and Gold would have the time and opportunity to repair their relationship. Belle grinned as she imagined his face when he heard the news. This changed everything. They could finally be together - all of them - as a family.

"I have to tell Rumple!" Belle declared ready to burst with excitement.

"No!" the Charmings protested in unison.

"Gold can't know about this - not yet." David clarified in hopes of softening the blow. "We don't know what he's been up to on this island and we don't know what Neal is doing either - if Neal is even here. Pan likes to play games and you don't want to set him up for another disappointment."

"Yeah…" Emma concurred looking down at the ground. "I agree with David."

Belle knew their concerns for Gold's feelings were secondary to their lack of trust in him but she couldn't deny it would be painful for him to find out that it was one of Pan's tricks.

"Fine." Belle agreed. "We'll find Baelfire first."

"Good." David replied glad they reached an agreement. "Let's go."

* * *

The trip through the jungle seemed endless and anxiety built up in Belle's chest. She ran through countless scenarios in her head of what condition they would find Baelfire and what she would tell Rumple. Her thoughts were nerve wracking and she was relieved when David came to offer a distraction.

"How are you feeling?" David asked pushing aside some falling branches.

"Me? I think that's a better question for you." Belle replied glancing at David's recent wound.

"I'm great - eager to save Henry."

"Me too. It'll be nice to reunite father and son."

"I'm sure Gold will be pleased." David concurred.

"Oh - yes." Belle replied caught off guard by the mention of her husband. "I know you've had your differences with Rumple but he loves his son. All of his actions - even his bad ones - have been out of love." Belle knew David wasn't interested in discussing Gold and didn't wait for a response. "But I initially meant Baelfire and Henry. They deserve more time together."

"They do.' David agreed watching his wife and daughter ahead.

"We all have time David. You will leave Neverland with us. I promise." Belle's vow fell on deaf ears as the group stopped in front of a cave.

"The tracks lead directly to this cave." Mary Margaret observed holding up the lamp. "This must be where Pan is keeping Neal."

"If the cave is some sort of prison why aren't there any guards posted to stop us?" David wondered inspecting their surroundings for a trap.

"Because this prison doesn't require guards." Hook explained stepping forward. "Echo cave. The only way to rescue someone inside is to reveal a secret."

"A secret?" Mary Margaret repeated surprised at the seemingly easy challenge. "That's all?"

"Your darkest secret." Belle clarified, recalling her knowledge about the prison. "The Echo cave derives its name from the old saying – 'the deeper the lie the more truth in its echo.'"

"The cave demands that you reveal a truth about yourself. A secret you would never admit to anyone." Hook continued looking uneasily towards the latest stop on their journey.

"This is ridiculous." Emma replied in disgust.

"Don't kill the messenger, Love."

"Even if we spill our guts, how do we know Neal's still alive in there?" Emma asked the reality of the task sinking in.

"Because this is what Pan wants. He wants us to reveal our secrets. He believes once we do our secrets will destroy us."

Belle's chest tightened at his words, her deepest secret - one willed hidden by her- rising from its depth. No one was eager to enter the cave but they all did. It was a great relief to learn immediately that Neal was in fact alive. Although, finding him in a cage hardly fit for an animal left Belle's stomach in a knot. She was desperate to help her stepson but terrified to reveal her secret. Eager to postpone the inevitable Belle was grateful when Hook went first.

Belle braced herself to go next but David spoke before she had a chance. He was then sidelined by May Margaret. The Charmings' confession made Belle's that much harder. When they'd finished, all eyes turned to her.

Taking a deep breath and clearing her throat Belle said the words she had not even been able to admit to herself.

"I'm pregnant." After she spoke Belle tightened her eyes and hoped to hear the moving rocks. Silence forced her to continue. "I wish I wasn't...I don't want to have a baby."

Her audience remained silent but the cave shook and the bridge was complete. Emma rushed across to Neal while the rest remained in their places, awkwardly avoiding each other. Once Emma made her confession and they returned to the other side of the bridge Neal wrapped Belle into a hug.

"It'll work out." he whispered before pulling away and guiding Belle out of the cave with an arm wrapped across her shoulder.

Belle felt comforted by her stepson's gesture and grateful that he didn't resent her confession.

"Thank you." Neal said to the group when they were all outside.

"Well, don't thank us yet. We still have to save Henry." David reminded.

"We found your star map so the real question is do you know how we can get off this island?" Hook asked eager to move on.

"If we can find Henry, I can get us home."

"Well, let's go get Tinkerbell and...retrieve the boy." Hook replied leading the way back into the jungle.


	14. Dark Hollow

_**A little something for the weekend...**_

**Author's Note: There have been a couple questions about why Belle wouldn't want a baby. As stated earlier the history I'm basing this story on is a blend of the show and A Bed of Thorns (fanfiction by Nym on Archive of Our Own). In that story Belle has a painful and difficult pregnancy that she's not prepared to experience again. In Chapter 6/Into The Deep there is discussion of that and the fact that Rumple's angry outburst at her news and subsequent distance was a catalyst for Belle leaving the Dark Castle in the first place. Also Rumpelstiltskin had made it clear that no one with his curse has ever had a child - not something to build much excitement off of. **

**Finally, I'd love to include the Darlings; however, their story was given no justice so I'm excluding them completely.**

* * *

Following her revelation in the cave Belle was officially sidelined from further action and left in Tink's care. She hated to be a burden but refused to argue. She could offer little assistance in the task to capture Pan's shadow and she understood that the Charmings needed time alone. Since leaving the cave Mary Margaret had turned a cold shoulder to both her and David. Belle didn't take it personally but she disliked being a painful reminder to her friend of what she wanted but could not have.

Although she disliked doing nothing, Belle was secretly relieved to be free of her travelling companions because it gave her the opportunity to contemplate her new reality. Or at least she had hoped it would.

"So tell me about yourself Belle." Tink said once they were alone.

Lost in her thoughts Belle was caught off guard by Tink's inquiry. Looking up at her Belle was puzzled by the fairy's demeanor. Tink spoke but casually there was an eagerness in her eyes.

"You're married." Tink urged nodding towards Belle's ring.

"Yes." Belle said looking down at her hand, easily distracted by a reminder of Rumpelstiltskin.

"Have you been married long?"

"It's hard to say…" Belle trailed uncertainly. Technically they had been married for decades but in reality they had spent just over a year together. "We've known each other a long time." Belle stated, committing to the simpler truth.

"Do you have kids?" Tink watched Belle carefully as she waited for answer. "Belle?"

"Um - well - I'm pregnant." Belle admitted, the words no easier to say than before.

"You are?!" Tink's eyes widened and mouth dropped at Belle's response. "How- how far along are you?"

"I'm not sure." Belle replied nervously toying with the hem of her coat. "Not long - not very anyway. A few weeks…" In her head Belle ran through the preceding weeks in search of an answer but it was all a blur. "I wasn't myself for a while so I'm not sure."

"Does your husband know?"

"Goodness no!" Belle exclaimed, horrified by the thought of Rumple knowing her secret.

"Why do you say that?" Tink asked stunned by Belle's reaction. "Wouldn't he be happy?"

Belle cheeks flushed at Tinkerbell's inquisition. It was her first moment to think about her situation and she wasn't prepared. She had so many thoughts to process Belle felt uncomfortable doing it in front of an audience.

"No. I mean yes," Belle stammered. Her heart raced so quickly she heart pounded in her ears. Standing up Belle did her best to regain composure and avoid Tink's invasive stare. "I'm sure he will - it's just very early and complicated."

Unprepared to discuss the intimate details of her personal life with a virtual stranger Belle sought to redirect the conversation.

"Enough about me. What about you? Where's your family?"

"Fairies don't have family."

Tink's response was automatic and defensive. The passionate fire that lit her eyes moments earlier instantaneously extinguished and she quickly moved away from Belle.

"I thought you weren't a fairy anymore?" Belle reminded carefully inspecting Tinkerbell. "Why aren't you a fairy?"

Belle's question was left unanswered, interrupted by rustling in the trees that signaled the return of the group.

"We've got it." Neal announced triumphantly.

"Wonderful!" Belle exclaimed glad to see that everyone had returned from their missions with success.

"Are you finally ready to do your part Tink?" Hook asked, eager to get off the island.

"Yes. Yes I am."


	15. Think Lovely Thoughts

Without an alternative location to wait Belle was allowed to join the group on their mission to Pan's camp. The tension from the cave was as thick as the foliage they walked through and it was a silent journey. Eager to keep up, Belle didn't noticed when the group stopped and walked right into Mary Margaret who held her bow ready for attack.

"Well if this is your version of a rescue party." Regina greeted. "We got here just in time."

Peering over the shoulders of her would be protectors Belle gasped at the face behind Regina. Belle immediately pushed her way between Mary Margaret and David rushing to Rumple's arms.

"Hello Sweetheart." Gold greeted placing a kiss on her hair before letting go.

"What are you two doing here?" Mary Margaret asked suspiciously.

"Same as you, except we actually have a chance." Regina proclaimed turning to Gold. "Pandora's Box. It could trap Pan for eternity simply by opening the lid."

"How did you get that?" Belle whispered to Rumple.

"I met a friend of yours. We made a deal."

"Belle your husband is the Dark One?" Tink asked shocked to see the sweet girl clinging to the notorious man.

"Yeah and he's not getting anywhere near Henry." Neal interjected.

"Bae…" Gold pleaded, desperate to reach out to his son.

"Why? What are you talking about?" Emma asked suddenly uncomfortable with the atmosphere.

"There is a prophecy that says Henry will be his undoing. He didn't come here to protect him." Neal explained doing his best to suppress his anger. "He came here to kill him."

"That's not true!" Belle protested. "He would never do that."

"That's why you didn't want to find Neal before you got Henry back? Because you knew he'd spill your secret." Regina said ignoring Belle and glaring at Gold.

"Everything I did was to protect Henry, to rescue him from Pan."

"It all makes sense. You left before we even made it to shore. You abandoned your wife. You wanted to get Henry first. To be on his own…"Emma reasoned as her parents drew their weapons.

"So you could kill him." Regina finished.

Belle jumped in front of Gold and held out her hands. "Stop. Stop this. Can't you see this is what Pan wants? For us to turn against each other."

"It's alright Belle." Gold said gently moving her aside before facing the firing squad. "You're making a mistake. I don't care if the boy is destined to be my undoing. I won't hurt him."

"Because that sounds just like you." Regina challenged with a laugh.

"It certainly doesn't sound like you." Belle shot back, her emotions boiling at the surface.

"Without me you will fail. I'm the most powerful among us."

"That's why we can't trust you." Neal pointed out.

"If I could give you my dagger I would but I can't."

"But you can give me Pandora's box." Neal replied testing his father's sincerity.

"Don't do this Bae." Belle pleaded.

"This isn't about you Belle." Neal apologized before returning his attention to Gold. "I don't have to trust you if I could stop you."

Belle's heart sunk at Neal's word and the pain she knew it caused her husband. She watched helplessly as Rumple suffered from his son's lack of faith before he turned over the box.

"Look at me." Neal ordered. "You so much as lift a finger to perform magic, you're gonna spend an eternity in this box."

"Let's go." Emma said not allowing for a further delay.

"You may think you know what you're up against but you don't." Gold warned, stopping Neal as the others passed.

"Then tell me." Neal replied his cool exterior softening slightly. "What really happened between you two?"

"Peter Pan destroyed my father."

Neal waited for more but when Gold said nothing he left.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Belle asked placing her hand on Rumple's arm.

"It wouldn't make a difference. Come, let's go." Gold said stepping aside so Belle could travel ahead of him. "How are you doing? Have they treated you well?"

"I haven't been in danger." Belle replied eager to redirect Gold's interest in her. "Ariel gave me a map that we've used to travel the island. What was the deal you made with her?"

"I needed the box and she needed legs."

"Legs!" Belle gasped in delight. "She can find Eric. I'm so glad."

"I thought you might be pleased." Gold confessed, his lips curling at Belle's enthusiasm.

"Anyway, the map only did so much good so we set out to find Tinkerbell. She is - was a fairy. Pan trust her. She's helping lead us to the camp."

"If she's an ally of Pan, she's no friend of ours."

"I don't think she's his ally but he does trust her. She's very nice."

"I'm sorry Sweetheart but that doesn't hold much weight with me. You have questionable tastes."

Ignoring Rumple's jib Belle continued with her report.

"We found Baelfire in the Echo Cave." Belle revealed gratefully accepting Gold's help down a steep drop.

"Echo Cave? I can only imagine what you heard. What _is _dear old David Nolan hiding?"

With Rumple's remark Belle realized he assumed she had no secret to tell. She wanted to confess but knew that now was not the time. They were so close to finding Henry she wouldn't allow herself to be a distraction. Instead she kept to his question.

"He was poisoned by Dreamshade. Hook led him to a temporary cure but he can't leave Neverland. Can you help him?"

"After my near death experience I discovered much about the poison. I could create an elixir back at the shop."

"Thank you!" Belle exclaimed thrilled that he would not only be able to help David but also mentioned a future in Storybrooke.

"We're here." Tink announced before Belle could share the news with the Charmings. "Pan's perimeter."

"It's time. Tink will sneak in the back. We grab Henry. In and out, simple." Emma instructed her troops. "You good with Pan control?"

"Locked and loaded." Neal replied holding up the box.

"You mind if I-" Gold pulled Hook's sword from his side. "Borrowed this. You said no magic, I agreed but I'm not walking in there with nothing but my good looks. Not with Belle."

"Now I-"

Hook's protest was cut short by David who tossed him a dagger. "Here in case your good looks fail you."

"Thanks, mate."

"Let's get Henry."

* * *

The rescue was short and unsuccessful as they quickly found the camp devoid of Henry or Pan. To learn of their whereabouts they selected a boy and extracted his memories. In doing so they learned Pan required the heart of the truest believer to save himself and he was most assuredly on Skull Island.

"We have to go." Emma said walking away from the boy.

"We'll stay behind. Someone needs to be here to guard the lost boys when they wake up." David said exchanging a knowing glance with Mary Margaret.

"David's right. You get Henry home, tell him we love him."

"No." Belle interrupted. "You don't need to stay. Rumple can cure you. We just need water from Deadman's Peek."

Speechless Mary Margaret walked over and hugged Belle. "Thank you."

"Let's get moving." Emma said, letting out a sigh of relief.

Once again Belle was forced to stay behind but she felt content with the circumstances. It was only a matter of time before it would be over. They'd return to the Jolly Roger and set off for Storybrooke.

"Why didn't you mention your husband is the Dark One?"

Tink's question pulled Belle from her thoughts. The fairy's harsh tone left her in shock and she shrugged in response. "I didn't think it mattered. I don't really think of him in that way. He's my husband."

"Is this why you're concerned about the baby?"

Belle held her head down, self-conscious at the mention of her condition. "It complicates thing." Belle admitted. "No one with his curse has had a child. Rumple had Baelfire before…before he was the Dark One."

"There's something else." Tink noted sitting down next to Belle. "What is it?"

"I used magic." Belle's confession was barely audible and her attention was completely focused on her hands. "I don't know how. I didn't mean to but I was able to walk through a barrier Regina created to keep me on the ship and I gave a woman her voice."

"Magic is different in Neverland." Tink replied eager to relieve Belle of her concern. "It wasn't your child who did those things. It was you."

"But I don't know magic."

"You're a special person Belle. That's all you need here."

"You hardly know me." Belle questioned curious at Tink's confidence.

"I have a sense about these things. Come on," Tink said cautiously placing her hand on Belle's shoulder. "Let's get the boys together. We're almost free of this place."


	16. Save Henry

_**If it bothers you about the Gold/Rumple thing I apologize. It bothers me too. So much so that some days I just want to stop writing. For that reason I imagine readers might also be annoyed. Unfortunately, I just can't decide which to stick with. Feel free to offer recommendations.**_

_**Also my updates are nearing a hiatus. I have a plan but since I've tied the story to the show I'm nervous to get ahead of myself and then find out there is an unexpected twist. We'll see what happens...**_

* * *

Air travel did little more for Belle's nausea than travel by sea and she soon found herself back below deck. Laying in bed Belle continued to think of how she would tell Rumple her news. She knew she couldn't keep it from him. Nearly everyone on the ship was aware of her condition. Since one of those people was Mary Margaret, Belle knew it was only a matter of time before she slipped. Belle was still haunted by the memory of Regina telling Rumple about her first pregnancy and she was determined that he would not hear the news from anyone but her this time.

Belle played out multiple scenarios in her head but could not predict how her husband would respond to her announcement. She knew things were different than before. In the Enchanted Forest Rumple had been dedicated finding Baelfire. His anger towards her stemmed towards his feeling that he betrayed his son. Reunited with Bae, Belle felt that that issue would no longer bother her husband. Although that issue might no longer be a factor, Rumple's warning that he couldn't have children weighed heavily on her heart and in her mind.

"I brought you some food." Gold said entering the cabin and setting a tray next to Belle.

The lumpy substance was hardly recognizable and Belle was forced to breath out of her mouth to retain the contents of her stomach.

"I'm not hungry." Belle replied shaking her head and pushing the food away. "How's Henry? I heard screaming."

"Henry is safe. And Pan is safely contained." Gold announced proudly holding up Pandora's box. "So now that that is out of the way, I can focus my attention where is should be - you. What's the matter?"

"I have to tell you something." Belle began to speak before Gold had a chance to finish. "My secret… in the Echo Cave…"

Gold's contentment faded as he watch Belle struggle to find her words. "What is it Sweetheart? You can tell me anything," he reminded placing his hand over hers.

"I'm pregnant."

The words left her lips as a whisper but when the news reached his ears a grin spread across Gold's face and he quickly swept her up into a strong embrace. His reaction left Belle stunned but allowed her to breath easier, the burden of her secret lifted from her shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Gold asked pulling away to inspect Belle, the reality of the situation hitting him. "How did this happen?"

"I'm not exactly sure. I think it was before I crossed the townline. You're not upset?" Belle asked watching him closely.

"No. I'm not upset." Gold assured once again taking her into his arms. "You're sure you're alright?" he pressed, nervously running his hands through her hair.

"I think so. It's different than before - better." Belle was quick to add. "But.." her words faded and Belle forced herself to look at his eyes so that he could see the words she could not speak.

"Things are different in Storybrooke."

"Different yes but not really better." Belle quietly reminded. "I'm frightened."

Belle's admission broke Gold's heart as he watched tears well in her eyes. He felt helpless and responsible for inflicting more pain on the woman he loved most.

"You said the Dark One can't have children. So far that's proven true." Belle rested her hands on her abdomen in a futile effort to will answers from her body. "What's going to happen to this baby?"

Gold's hand followed Belle's and his fingers traced over hers. The elation he had felt disappeared as reality took its place. She was right. Nothing had changed since last time. The fate of this child would likely be the same as the other. Fate. The word played in his mind. He had been so sure of his fate when they went to Neverland. He was sure Henry would be his undoing but here he was.

"Maybe I was wrong." Gold offered looking up at Belle. "I never thought I'd see you again. Or save Henry without sacrificing my life. And yet here we are. Henry is safe. As is Baelfire. We are together. Nothing is as I expected."

Gold's optimistic response surprised Belle. She'd expected many things from her husband but never this. His faith gave her peace and a smile crept across her face.

"Maybe we can see Dr. Whale when we get back? He can make sure everything is alright."

"Yes we can. If you'd like - I can check now." Gold offered holding up his hand.

"No." Belle replied firmly, shaking her head in protest. "No magic."

"No magic." Gold agreed running his hand through her hair. "You're pregnant."

"Am I interrupting?" Neal asked from the doorway.

"No. Come in." Belle insisted, waving him into the room.

"I wanted to see how you were feeling."

"I feel fine. A little nausea but it will pass."

"I suppose you already heard Belle's secret." Gold noted nervously avoiding his son's glance.

Aware of Belle's confession, Neal looked curiously at her to determine his next move. Belle smiled broadly, her eyes filled with happiness and not a hint of regret.

"I'm going to be a big brother. Congratulations Papa," Neal said slapping Gold on the back. "I'm happy for you."

Neal's words of encouragement comforted Gold and allowed him to brush aside feelings of guilt.

"Now Belle, we haven't had the chance to be properly introduced. I'm Baelfire."

"I've heard a lot about you, Bae," Belle said accepting his extended hand.

"I've heard less about you." Neal admitted pulling up a chair. "Where did you two lovebirds meet?"

"Oh you know the story. A distressed damsel calls upon a feared _beast _to save her people. He offers her a deal, they marry and fall in love. She's taken prisoner by an Evil Queen, rescued by a mystery man and happily reunited." Belle playfully replied, rolling her eyes at her own story. "We're working on the happily ever after part."

"That's not how I remember the movie." Neal laughed.

"Oh yes! We must watch that." Belle was excited by the reminder of the allegedly popular film but eager to turn attention away from herself. "The movie will wait. What we really want to hear about is you. Where did the magic bean take you?"

It was a question Belle knew Rumple wanted the answer too but couldn't bring himself to ask. Taking her husband's hand in hers she squeezed it as a show of support. The moment he had fought so hard for had finally arrived.

It would have been easy for Gold to say nothing. To be a passive listener and let Belle do the work. But that would have been the coward's way. He had spent too many years hiding from the truth, he wouldn't allow himself to shrink from this opportunity.

"Yes." Gold agreed nodding his head. "We - I would very much like to hear about your life Baelfire. Where did the portal take you?"


	17. The New Neverland

_**A little fluff...**_

* * *

As soon as Pandora's box was safely secure under the floorboard of Gold's shop, he insisted that Belle let him take her to the hospital. She was encouraged by his interest but couldn't help but suggested David's cure should be given priority. Belle's interest in postponing their visit wasn't completely selfless. She was scared. Scared that she was wrong about her condition and more scared that she was right. Gold's confidence gave her hope but their past was too painful to forget. She couldn't bear the thought of losing another child. Belle was forced to confront her fears at her husband's insistence that David could easily wait a day.

Belle was given priority treatment when they arrived at the hospital and her self-diagnosis was quickly confirmed. Her hormone levels and sonogram revealed that she was approximately 9 weeks pregnant. Sharing her concerns about their child's safety, Gold insisted Whale run every test in search of any abnormalities and everything came back normal. With renewed peace of mind the Golds went home to rest for the evening.

"How long was I in there?" Gold teased looking back at the bathroom as he entered their bedroom.

Belle's face flushed with embarrassment at her husband's entrance and she quickly removed the small pillow from under her top.

"I was curious to see what I'll look like." Belle explained avoiding Gold's eyes.

"Let's see." Gold encouraged, eager to put her at ease.

Belle felt like a schoolgirl but gave into her curiosity. Keeping her head down so that her hair covered her face Belle returned the pillow to its former position.

"I look ridiculous." Belle determined rolling her eyes.

"You look adorable." Gold corrected placing his hands on the small of her back and her padded front.

"That's worse." Belle replied removing the pillow and tossing it on to the bed.

"How is that worse?"

"I'm your wife. I shouldn't be adorable."

Belle's pout re-enforced Gold's opinion but he knew she wanted another adjective. "You're... sexy."

"You don't sound convincing." Belle chuckled pulling away and getting into bed. "You're suppose to be nice to me."

"Ah yes, well what shall I get for my little wife? A foot massage?" Gold suggested sitting down and taking her feet in his lap.

"That does sound nice. I walked an awful lot on that island and didn't bring comfortable shoes for the trip," Belled admitted before picking up a book from the nightstand. "My book says the baby is a size of an olive. Can you believe it?" Belle was too excited to wait for an answer. "I know we have the sonogram but I can't believe that something so small is a person with a heart. A good strong heart." Belle added cheerfully recalling the loud welcome their baby gave them at the appointment.

"She has her mother's heart."

"She?" Belle noted curious to discover her husband's thoughts. "You think it's a girl?"

"A girl would be nice." Gold conceded continuing with his massage. "I have a son. I would like to have a daughter. Especially one as beautiful as you."

"A girl." Belle affirmed imagining their life together with a baby. "What would we name her?"

"Whatever you like."

"Come on. Humor me. If nothing else, there must be names you _don't _like."

"Ha." Gold scoffed. "There are plenty. Anything ending in A."

"That's a start. There are plenty of baby name books at the library. Once I finish these, we'll make a list." Belle suggested moving Rumple's hands away from her legs and pulling him up towards her. "You know what else I have read so far?" Belle asked in a soft whisper running her hands through his hair and teasing him with a kisses along his jawline and up to his ear. "It's perfectly safe for us to spend _quality _time together."

"Is that so?" Gold murmured leaning in for a proper kiss.

Belle placed her finger over his lips and waited for Gold to look at her. "Who's adorable now?"

* * *

Belle slept in while Gold worked on the cure for David. It was her first opportunity to sleep in her own bed in weeks and she was determined to enjoy every minute of it.

"Morning Sweetheart," Gold greeted balancing a breakfast tray on his arm.

"What is this?" Belle sat up in bed, pleasantly surprised by the morning treat.

"Nothing elaborate. I didn't know how you would feel - toast, over-hard egg, fruit and orange juice." Gold replied setting the tray over her lap and giving her a kiss. "How do you feel?"

"Well rested. It feels so nice to be in our bed again. It's been too long." Belle patted the mattress as a tangible reminder of her return. "Thank you - for not sleeping in here while I was Lacey. I know we're the same person but..."

"I would never let anyone else in here." Gold assured taking his wife's hand. "This room is for us alone. I could never dream of sharing it with anyone but my precious Belle."

Belle was comforted by Gold's words and didn't want to dwell on the past. It was a new day and she wanted to enjoy it.

"This looks delicious. I'm starving."

"I thought you might be. I imagine you burned a lot of calories last night." Gold teased.

Belle blushed at the reminder of their night together. "Yes, I imagine that's part of it. Is breakfast in bed what I can expect every morning? Or is this merely a thank you?"

"Both?" Gold suggested playfully.

"I don't know about that Rumpelstiltskin." Belle laughed at her husband's ambitious proposal before starting her meal. "Beside our _quality _time. What else would you like to do now that we're back home?"

"Home." Gold repeated, letting the words settle in his mind.

Gold had spent many years in Storybrooke but he had never thought of it as his home. Although he had lived a very long life, the only place he ever felt at home was the cabin he shared with Baelfire. Not even the Dark Castle, a place where he had spent hundreds of years, did he consider home. He always thought of it as a place he lived. Even while Belle was with him he couldn't allow himself to think of it in that way.

Since reuniting with Belle in Storybrooke, his house had become more comfortable. Their late nights curled up by the fireplace warmed his heart but part of him had always been away - anxious to cross the townline and find his son. Now everything was different. For the first time in his life, Gold knew there was no where else he would rather be.

"I want nothing more than this. Breakfast in bed. Evenings by the fire with a good book. We can spend our days at the shop and the library." Gold replied with a broad smile. "When the baby comes, we'll spend time in the nursery and the park. How does that sound?"

"It sounds wonderful."

* * *

Belle's desire to stay in bed was superseded by her wish to remain close to her husband. Gold finished the potion for David and it needed to be delivered. They hid away at home as long as they could but finally ventured out for lunch to satisfy Belle's wish for a hamburger.

"Belle!" Ruby exclaimed rushing over to her as soon as they entered Granny's. "You're pregnant!"

Belle was shocked by the greeting but happily accepted the hug. "Did Whale tell you?"

"No. Mary Margaret did." Ariel chimed in eager to be included in the reunion. "Congratulations."

"Sorry." Mary Margaret apologized joining the group. "It slipped. I was worried about David. I was sure you two would be distracted. And since so many people know already I didn't think it was a secret."

"It's fine." Belle assured overwhelmed by the welcome.

Sensing Belle's interest in thinning the crowd Gold held up his gift to the Charmings. "I believe you are waiting for this. Follow me."

As Gold led the Charmings away, Belle had the chance to look at her friends.

"You have legs!" Belle observed standing back to admire Ariel's new appearance.

"Aren't they wonderful. I am truly indebted to you and your husband."

"We're happy to help. Did you find Eric?"

"Yes! He's everything I hoped. I'm meeting him at Tiana's cafe - they have vegetarian options." Ariel explained looking apologetically at Ruby before returning her attention to Belle. "You should join us!"

"A double-date?" Belle looked over Ariel's shoulder and wondered what Gold would think of the idea. She knew what he would think - he'd hate it - but she felt that he would be willing to endure the activity for her sake. Reverting her attention to Ruby, Belle felt bad about leaving her friend. "I don't know. I was looking forward to a hamburger…"

"Our burgers aren't going anywhere." Ruby assured, sensing Belle's apprehension. "Neither am I. We can catch up later. I've already spent the morning talking with Mary Margaret about your adventure. Granny won't be thrilled if I spend the afternoon talking to you."

"Okay." Belle agreed. "Let's go to Tiana's."

* * *

"Your Mr. Gold doesn't look very happy." Ariel whispered as they slid into the booth.

Glancing briefly at her husband, Belle couldn't help but smile. "He's fine. He's just a little nervous. He's not really good on dates."

"Did you say something sweetheart?" Gold asked curiously sitting down next to her.

"I was just telling Ariel about the menu. I think she'll like the eggplant."

"I'd like to thank you Mr. Gold for helping Ariel. Both of you really." Eric stammered nervously as he handed out the menu. "It means a lot to me."

"Our pleasure." Gold replied with a discreet nod.

"It truly is. We certainly understand what it's like to be kept away from your true love." Belle rested her hand Gold's knee and gave it a gently squeeze. "You don't have to call him Mr. Gold, Eric. We're old friends. Gold is fine."

Eric glanced at Gold for confirmation and was put at ease at his apparent approval.

"Gold it is." Eric agreed placing a napkin in his lap.

Watching him carefully Ariel mimicked his behavior. "Why are we doing this?"

"To keep crumbs off your clothes." Belle explained. "How are you adjusting to life on land. You must have a lot of questions."

"I have plenty. Poor Eric is going to tire of me if I continue."

"Never. I'll never tire of you." Eric assured wrapping his arm around Ariel.

"Good!" Ariel exclaimed gleefully. "Because it's very strange here. I"m not sure I'll ever get use to it."

"You will." Belle assured. "I didn't know things at first either but I read a lot of books. You can come to the library. Rumple got it for me." Belle added eager to give her husband recognition for his thoughtful present and to put him at ease. "I haven't been able to open it for the public yet but I will."

"I always wanted to see a library. You must show it to me." Ariel replied with a broad smile. "And Gold, I hear you collect things. I'm a collector too!"

Gold sat silently for a moment. He hated social occasions and idle chatter sent chills up his spin. He had no interest in conversing with a mermaid and her seaman but looking over at Belle he saw joy on her face. She had sacrificed so much for him the very least he could do was be pleasant around her friends.

"Is that so?" Gold moved his attention to Ariel and forced a smile. "And what sort of things do you like to collect?"


	18. Going Home

As usual life in Storybrooke was without peace. They hardly had 24 hours at home before their lives were once again turned upside down. The knowledge that Pan was free changed everything. Gold's belief that he had escaped his fate faded quickly. So too did Belle's confidence about the baby. She wanted to believe the best but she had done that for so long without success that optimism was beyond her reach.

As they waited at Gold's shop for Neal, Hook and Tinkerbell to return with the Black fairy's wand Belle pined for a moment alone with her husband. She hated to be a distraction but she needed him.

"Can we talk for a minute?" Belle kept her voice low as she pulled Gold aside to talk privately in the crowded back room.

"Ofcourse." Gold replied guiding her out the back door. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. This will work right?" Belle did her best to keep her voice steady as she asked Gold her question. "We'll capture Pan, get him in the box and everything will go back to how it's suppose to be."

Gold paused and avoided Belle's intense stare. Lifting his finger to her side he traced invisible lines along her midsection.

"The baby is safe. I swear to you that she'll be fine. You both will." Gold promised, his chest tightening as he spoke.

"We all will." Belle prompted anxious for assurance that they would get the happy ending they were long overdue.

"We will stop my father."

Tears ran down Belle's face at his words and she found herself inhaling deep breaths in an effort to stave off an unstoppable watershed of emotion. She knew he was giving up, resigning himself to the prophecy instead of fighting against it. Although he might be willing to stop fighting for them, she never would.

"I love you Rumpelstiltskin. I love you more than anything." Belle held on to Gold's hands willing him to promise her eternity just as she had promised him. "I need you - forever."

The word forever rang in Gold's ear as he recalled the vow he had elicited from her on their first meeting. "You're strong Belle. You don't need me."

Gold tried to walk away from Belle but was stopped as she pulled him into a kiss. It was a desperate and messy kiss, the fresh water on her face rubbing against his. Belle could feel him resist her - resist the magic she knew they could create if only he'd let them. Although Gold returned her kiss he did so halfheartedly and soon forced her away.

"Don't. Rumple don't. We can stop this." Belle begged as he headed towards the door. "It's true love." She whispered the last words, dejected she felt herself giving into doubt.

"I'm the only person powerful enough to stop Pan." Gold replied keeping his back to Belle. "I must do what is necessary. I will protect my family."

* * *

The moment she saw him Belle knew. He refused to look at her even though she was sure he could hear her silently screaming his name, pleading with him to find another way. Belle fought with every fiber of her being to resist Pan's magic but he was too powerful. She was frozen. Unable to fight or stop her husband.

Gold looked straight at Belle to say goodbye. "And I love you, Belle. You made me stronger."

The minute the spell was broken Belle's body gave out on her. She collapsed on the floor. He was gone. Everything she had fought for was taken from her in an instant. Belle felt Ruby's hand on her shoulder but her words of comfort were white noise.

"Come Belle," Ruby ordered urgently pulling on her arm. "We have to get Emma and Henry to the border. We have to stay together."

"Ruby's right." Neal said kneeling down in front of Belle. "Papa did this for us. For all of us but especially you and the baby."

"The baby." Belle muttered remembering their child whose fate was no longer tied to its father's curse. "Our baby."

Forcing herself off the ground Belle accepted Neal's arm and followed him and Ruby down Main Street, her head turned backward unable to let go of the last spot she saw her husband.

* * *

**It's a depressing show we watch but at least my story will include some Rumbelle in 3b... **


	19. New York Serenade

_Storybrooke_

The sunlight streaming into the bedroom woke Belle from a peaceful slumber. Stirring under the warm blanket Belle waited for the familiar feeling of her husband watching her as she slept. It didn't take long for Belle to notice the coldness of the spot next to her. She kept her eyes closed and wished that she was mistaken. When she opened them and turned her head she saw that she was not. The memories on Main Street rushed over her and she remembered Rumple had sacrificed himself for their family.

Belle laid frozen in bed, her blood running cold and her heart heavy. She replayed their time spent together in her mind. From their unlikely union to the moments large and small they had shared in three worlds. The flashbacks ended at their recent return and Belle's hand found its way to her abdomen. Their baby. She still had that piece of him.

That comfort brought Belle enough relief to get out of bed. She thought of Neal and wondered where he might be. If anyone in town shared her sense of loss it would be him. She'd spent so much time alone she wanted company and could think of no one better than her husband's son.

Picking up the phone she dialed his number. The line rang but there was no response. Belle paused as she remembered seeing him last at the town line. The curse had been reversed and they waited to be returned to the Enchanted Forest but here she was in Storybrooke. Confused and eager for answer Belle grabbed her clothes and rushed to get ready.

* * *

"Hey Ruby," Belle greeted entering the diner and immediately pulling her friend aside. "Have you seen Baelfire?"

"Belle." Ruby replied obviously startled by Belle's presence.

"Have you seen Bae? He's not answering his phone."

"Belle. How are you?"

"I'm ok I guess," Belle replied uncomfortably standing under her friend's watchful eye. It was obvious Ruby was searching for something but she had no idea what it was. "I'm still in shock, Rumple's only been gone a day-"

"Belle." Ruby interrupted. "It's been longer than a day."

"What are you talking about?" Belle asked panicked by the idea that she lost more time. "No. Rumple was here yesterday."

"If feels like yesterday but-"

Belle stopped listening to Ruby as she watched Mary Margaret enter the dining room. She looked like she had a beachball was under her coat. Belle's hand instinctively moved to her abdomen.

"No." Belle shook her head and moved backwards towards the door. "No."

Belle took off in a run. Gasping heavily for breath she fought a physical collapse.

"Belle! Wait!" David called running after her. Catching up, he grabbed her arm and forced her to stop. "Please."

"No. No!" Belle yelled tears streaming down her face. "They're not all gone. Rumple sacrificed himself to save us. I have to find our baby."

"We will." David assured turning his attention to Ruby and the dwarfs who followed them out of the diner. "Ruby check Gold's house. LeRoy check his cabin. The rest of you spread the word. We're looking for a baby - a couple months old."

Belle didn't listen to David's instruction. Standing in the spot she watched her husband vanish Belle stood frozen as the scene replayed itself in her head.

"Belle, come on," David said gently pulling her from her trance. "It'll be ok. We'll find the baby. Let's check the shop."

They found nothing. The shop was as it always had been. She could recognize nothing new. David convinced Belle to wait while the other searched the town for answer. She remained motionless for hours. Her body shutdown unable to process the overwhelming emotions.

More lost time. Not only lost time but she had lost her family. Belle knew Rumple was gone but the thought that their child had disappeared was too much to bear. She searched her memory for answers but could go no further than the townline. It was a familiar experience. One that had always been caused by the same person. Looking across the room Belle remembered the weapon Rumple had given her and the person responsible for all her heartache.

* * *

The steel felt cold in Belle's hand. Normally she would be frighten to carry something so deadly but with such emptiness inside of her, she was grateful to feel anything at all. Belle didn't hesitate as she as she walked up the path to the Mayor's house and rang the doorbell. The sound of heels against the wood floor stirred within Belle anger but not doubt.

"Where is my baby?!" Belle demanded holding up the weapon to Regina as soon as the door opened.

"What the hell?!" Stunned by Belle's aggressive behavior the Evil Queen held up her hands and backed away. "What are you doing?"

"What did you do to our baby? I know it was you. It's always you Regina. When will you get tired of torturing me?" Belle cried, her emotions bursting at the surface her hands began to shake and tears fell down her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about. What baby?"

"My baby!" Belle yelled. "You always had an interest in Rumple's child. Now Henry is gone. What did you do?"

"My son is gone but I am not looking to replace him." Regina assured gently grabbing the gun and effortlessly removing it from Belle's hand.

As she took the weapon Regina looked at Belle and for the first time she felt sorry for her frequent victim. Gold had been her mentor and for all their differences she considered him a friend. For better or worse, she'd deemed her past actions as games. She was indifferent to Belle. Forced to witness the tears of a woman who had done nothing wrong ate away at Regina in a manner that was not comfortable for her. The Evil Queen had been responsible for many tragedies but she wanted no part of this.

"I have no idea what happened here but I can assure you that whoever did this will pay. Sit down."

Belle obeyed Regina's instructions but not because the Queen asked her to, she simply had no energy to remain on her feet.

"I'll get you tea." Regina offered after several minutes of silence.

"No." Belle replied gripping the chair handle to collect her bearings and force herself on her feet.

"Fine." Regina conceded. "Let me call David. He can take you home."

"I don't need David."

"You hardly look in the condition to be alone." Regina's bitter words were softened by her guilt as she watched her would be assassin head towards the door.

"I am alone."

* * *

_Enchanted Forest_

"Snow!" Aurora gasped in surprise as the Charmings and their friends appeared out from the purple smoke. "What happened?"

"We're back." Snow lamented helplessly.

"Belle?" Philip exclaimed with equal surprise, his attention drawn in a different direction.

"You know Belle?" David observed stepping forward.

"She saved me from Malificent's curse."

"Busy girl." Regina muttered, already tired of the princess collective.

"Good to see you Philip." Belle said joining the royal entourage.

"Congratulations" Mary Margaret observed inspecting Aurora's expanded waistline.

"Is it that obvious?"

"You're glowing." Mary Margaret replied a twinge of envy inevitable in her response. "Belle's pregnant too."

"You are? Well we have much to celebrate! I take it you found your husband." Philip happily surmised. "Where is he?"

"Eventually, yes," Belle replied glaring at Regina, who stood aside uninterested by the reunion. "But he's gone now."

"Unfortunately, Rumpelstiltskin had to sacrifice himself in order to stop our latest enemy." David explained, thinking for the first time of Gold's actions. "It was a noble sacrifice and we are very grateful."

"I'm so sorry." Philip apologized.

"You're having a baby?" Aurora interrupted eager to return the initial topic. "How far along are you?"

"Nine weeks." Belle leerily replied, curious as to why her pregnancy would be of interest to her new acquaintance.

"Aurora, our guests have suffered an ordeal. Leave them be," Philip quietly chastised his wife before returning his full attention to the group. "You and your friends are welcome in our kingdom. If you need anything we are at your service."

"Thank you," David replied impatiently. "But all we need is horses. We have our own kingdom and our own castle."

"Our castle was destroyed in the curse." Mary Margaret reminded her husband.

"Well played your Majesty. You laid waste to everything." Hook sneered from the sideline.

"Not everything." Aurora corrected. "Her castle still stands."

"Of course it does. I protected it."

"Well technically it doesn't belong to her. It was Snow's before she took it." David argued, reverting back to the former playing field.

"To be fair I married into it." Regina reminded, uninterested in being the villain.

"That you did." Mary Margaret confirmed. "Now we're taking it back. And you are coming with us."

"You can't be serious?" Regina scoffed surprised and appalled by the suggestion.

"Regina, everyone out there is scared and confused. They need hope. What better way to that than to return united. You're coming with us. I know you don't like it. You'll get use to it." Mary Margaret insisted beaming with pride that her faith in Regina had not been unfounded. "For our good. For yours."

"What about you Belle? You may stay here if you'd like." Aurora offered avoiding her husband's stern stare.

"Thank you," Belle replied still uncertain of the princess' motive.

"Won't you come with us?" Mary Margaret asked stunned and visibly hurt by the suggestion that their party would separated.

"Mary Margaret, Belle has a home here." David reminded. "Although, I'm not sure of it's condition."

"Both Odstone and Avonlea were protected from Regina's curse. Rumple knew how much they meant to me."

Belle sighed at the reminder of her husband's thoughtfulness even when he believed she was gone forever. She hated the thought of returning to her former prison but it felt easier to go there than to the Dark Castle. She was not ready to confront the memories it contained. She's learned long ago that Avonlea was no longer her home. While she wanted to know that her father was well she couldn't bring herself to make that journey either.

"I shall go back eventually but for now I would like to accompany you."

"Absolutely. We are happy to have you for as long as you are willing to stay." David assured resting his hand on Belle's shoulder.

* * *

"Baelfire wait." Belle called rushing down the hill after her stepson.

Neal stopped and waited for her to catch up.

"Where are you going?" Belle panted slightly out of breath.

"I need to clear my head." Neal watched Belle pant for breath. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I've forgotten how hard it is to run with a bodice." Belle confessed grabbing her chest to steady herself. "You'll come with us?"

"I have to go back. I have to find Emma and Henry."

"We will." Belle promised, her heartbreaking at Neal's melancholy expression. "We'll find a way. There must be another portal."

"I know." Neal agreed looking up at Belle. "My father will find it."

"Rumple?"

"The Dark One is immortal. No one killed him and we didn't see his dagger. He's out there somewhere."

Hope flooded Belle's heart at the possibility that Rumpelstiltskin was not gone forever. A grin spread across Belle's face at the realization that it wasn't over. If there was a chance that they could be together she would fight for it. She would always fight for him.

"We'll find him." Belle beamed. "We'll find all of them. We'll do it together."

"Together." Neal agreed draping his arm across Belle's shoulder. "Let's head back. Sooner we get out of here, the sooner we'll get them back."


	20. Witch Hunt

_Storybrooke_

"Belle are you here?" Ruby called entering the Golds' house. As soon as she entered Ruby picked up her friend's scent. "I know you're here so I'm going to find you."

Belle sat unmoved on the couch staring into the space in front of her. She'd sat unmoved for hours. She would have easily stayed in bed forever but she knew she needed to press forward. Thus far she had only made it to the living room.

"Belle. I brought food - Granny's lasagna." Ruby said setting the bag down on the coffee table. She had been sure to avoid hamburgers or any other item that would remind Belle of Gold. Ruby waited for a Belle to respond and when she didn't she took a seat next to her on the couch. "It'll be ok. I'm not sure how exactly but it will be. Emma's back. She's the savior. She can fix whatever this is." Ruby offered attempting to draw Belle out of her daze.

"How can Emma bring Rumple back? Or explain where Neal disappeared to? Or figure out what happened to…" Belle trailed unable to say the words. "I'm glad Emma's back. I'm sure she'll figure out who's responsible for this."

"We haven't stopped looking. We could find the baby." Ruby struggled to continue uncertain if her words helped or hurt. "Hook brought Emma back. He says he weren't here for the missing year. It's possible-"

"You don't have to make me feel better Ruby." Belle interrupted trying her best to be grateful for her friend's attempts to cheer her up. "I appreciate your effort but I'd never leave my child. Especially, when she was all I had left of Rumple. I've been through this before." Belle reminded recalling the loss of their first child. "It doesn't get easier but time helps. I'll be alright."

"You will be okay." Ruby agreed. "I'm here for you. Whatever you need."

* * *

_Enchanted Forest_

"Is Roland alright?" Belle asked walking over to Robin as the group dispersed to set up camp.

"Looks like it." Robin said setting down the boy and letting him scamper off.

"I can't believe how big he is."

"Neither can I. Time may have stood still for decades but it's still going by faster than I'd like." Robin replied turning around to check their surroundings. "I've meant to ask you Belle, where is that evil imp of a husband of yours?"

Belle's face fell at the mention of Rumpelstiltskin. "He's gone. He sacrificed himself so that we would be spared another curse."

"I'm terribly sorry. I didn't realize."

"I know. It's alright. There's a chance we can get him back." Belle forced a small smile and clung tightly to the hope that Neal's prediction was accurate. "What about you? Where is your wife?"

Robin paused and looked over at his son. "She's gone as well. Turns out your husband was right - all magic comes with a price."

"I'm so sorry."

"Me too. But we learn to do our best and carry on."

"I'm sure Roland helps." Belle returned her attention to the boy.

"He does indeed. Although sometimes it can be a painful reminder of my fair Miriam. He does look just like her." Robin mused looking off into the distance. "Even though he's a boy I often feel that it is her who is staring back at me."

"I can only hope for that experience."

"Is that so? Are you…"

"Yes." Belle couldn't help but beam at the reference. "Rumple hopes she looks like me but it would make me very happy if she took after her father."

"It's a girl?" Robin inspected Belle curiously for a bump.

"I don't really know." Belle blushed. "That was his guess."

"I see. Well if it's a girl perhaps she and Roland will become friends. We may be family one day." Robin suggested with a bright smile.

Belle laughed at the ambitious proposal. "Perhaps we should let the baby be born before she is betrothed."

"Is that how you royals do it?" Robin teased before turning his attention to the group before them. "So tell me, what do you know of our travelling companions? Can they be trusted?"

"Yes. At least for the most part. David and Mary M-Snow- well the Charmings - they are good people. Regina on the other hand…" Belle trailed as she considered what she could say about her former captor. "I'm not sure where she stands. Her title as the Evil Queen was hardly an injustice but she has behaved differently - at least with some people."

"She did save my boy." Robin pointed out holding up the stuffed monkey she had given Roland. "Although I'm not quite sure what I'll do with this thing - an interesting gesture."

"Regina is interesting." Belle agreed checking the sky for more flying monsters. "What about you? What do you know of this witch?"

"Very little I'm afraid. You seem to know more about her from your books, than I do from being in the forest."

"Things aren't always like they are in fairy tales. It's unlikely that either a bucket of water or a house will stop her." Belle sighed, disappointed that there was yet one more enemy to fight.

"I agree. But Her Majesty - Regina - could she stop her?" Robin asked his attention drawn to Regina's path in the forest.

"She's powerful. I suppose we must hope she's powerful enough."


	21. The Tower

_Enchanted Forest_

"Ah yes and more squatters." Regina sighed as she led Tinkerbell into the Great room. "My home has become a hostel."

"Don't worry about us your Majesty." Neal said standing up. "Belle and I will be leaving tonight after the party."

"It really will be a celebration then."

"Hello Tinkerbell." Belle greeted ignoring Regina's quip. "What are you doing here?"

The fairy stood with her mouth agape as she watched Belle make her way towards her. "You're…"

"Showing. I know." Belle grinned running her hand over her dress to reveal her petite baby bump.

"Are you feeling well?" Tink asked fighting the urge to touch Belle's stomach.

"Great actually. I'm enjoying it while it lasts." Belle sensed Tinkerbell's interest and instinctively reached out for her hand. "She's moving. You should be able to feel her."

Tinkerbell nodded in response, too stunned to speak. The room stood still as Regina and Neal looked on curiously at the unexpected scene. There was a sense of something but nothing they could identify.

"You're leaving." Tink said forcing her hand away and looking up at Belle. "Where are you going?"

"The Dark Castle." Neal chimed in. "We're going to figure out a way to get my father back."

"Rumpelstiltskin? He died." Tink looked from Neal to Belle confused by what was being suggested. "You can't bring someone back from the dead."

"He might not be dead dead." Belle explained clinging to the hope she could muster. "No one killed Rumple and he is cursed as the Dark One. Something happened to that power maybe it - or something else - can get him back."

"Belle." Tink sighed, reluctant be the bearer of bad news. "I know you loved him and I can only imagine your pain right now - both of your pain -" Tink corrected remembering Neal's loss. "But you can't bring him back. Even if there was a way the price for such magic would be too steep."

"Tinkerbell's right." Regina interjected annoyed by the conversation and eager to move on. "Rumpelstiltskin is gone forever."

"I'm not giving up on my family. I'll do whatever it takes to get Emma and Henry back."

"Henry?" Regina repeated suddenly interested in the conversation. "You think you can find a way to Henry?"

"Or die trying." Neal replied firmly.

"With this plan you very well might, Baelfire." Tink protested in lieu of further comments from Regina. "You can't really be considering this. There has to be another way."

"Maybe there is but I don't have my father's luxury of immortality. I need to find my son before it's too late. If anyone can do that it's Rumpelstiltskin."

"He's right." Belle said weakly. "Magic comes with a price but maybe it's already been paid. If Rumple is out there, we just need to find him."


	22. Quiet Minds

**A slight departure from A Curious Thing but I feel like A&E's timeline for such events were unrealistic (even for them). Events from the episode will remain the same - except for Belle's return to the palace - all of this is extra.**

* * *

_Enchanted Forest_

"Back so soon?" Regina taunted Belle before picking up a card from Tinkerbell's pile. "I thought you and….Baelfire," Regina rolled her eyes at the name. "Were going back to the Dark Castle in search of Rumpelstiltskin."

Belle ignored the Queen's jabs and set the candelabra on the table. "This man has been cursed. Reverse it."

"Excuse me?" Regina asked stunned by Belle's forceful command.

"Use magic and make him human. It was your sister who cursed him."

"My, my no please?"

"You owe me. The only reason you are alive is because I wouldn't let Rumple kill you. Now do it."

"Someone's hormones are making them feisty." Regina observed standing up to inspect the candelabra. Turning to look at Belle, she raised her eyebrow and softened her gaze. "You're sure _this_ is what you want?"

"Yes." Belle replied softening a bit at Regina's sympathetic attitude.

"Alright." Regina waved her hands and a puff of purple smoke enveloped the object, transforming it into a slight, dark haired man.

As the smoke cleared Lumiere stood in amazement, inspecting his appendages to confirm they were real.

"Aha!" he exclaimed rushing to Regina, lifting her up and swinging her around.

"Put me down!" she demanded pushing off the freed man.

Obeying her command he set her down but first kissed her cheek. "Thank you! And thank you Mademoiselle." he said turning his attention to Belle and taking her hand. "I am forever in your debt. I only wish I could have done more to save your husband."

"Your husband?" Tink interrupted, finally speaking up from her seat at the table.

"What do you know about Rumpelstiltskin?" Regina demanded, her eyes flaring.

"He was resurrected by his son – a trap set by the Wicked Witch." Lumiere urgently explained anxious to maintain his status as man.

"Where is he!?" Regina exclaimed stunned that her old mentor was back among the living.

"He's her slave." Belle answered mechanically, her hallowed eyes staring ahead. "He sacrificed himself for Baelfire but it didn't matter. She has his dagger. They are gone."

Belle couldn't stand anymore and hurried out of the hall and up the stairs. As a guest she hardly knew where to turn but a portrait of young Snow directed her to the room she had previously occupied. Finding it empty Belle collapsed on the bed and broke down into tears. The plush quilts comforted Belle's swollen abdomen but only briefly. As she shifted on the bed she heard a shallow knock on the door.

Waiting for another sound and hearing nothing Belle sat up. "Hello? Is someone out there?"

"Sorry," Tink apologized entering the room. "I didn't mean to frighten you. Or bother you. I just - I wanted to see if you were ok."

"Oh." Belle replied surprised by the unexpected visitor. Her instinct was to say yes but it wasn't true and she couldn't bring herself to pretend otherwise.

Sensing Belle's apprehension Tinkerbell continued. "Lumiere told us what happened. That he led you both to the crypt and Bae traded his life for Gold's. I'm sorry."

Hot tears burned Belle's cheeks as she bit the inside of her mouth to hold back a further collapse.

"Oh Belle." Tink cried rushing over and taking Belle in her arms. "It's okay. Everything will be okay."

Enveloped in Tink's arms Belle broke down. Sobbing uncontrollably she gasped for breath.

"Shhhh. It's alright. Everything will be alright."

"Nothing is alright." Belle protested shaking her head. "It's never alright. Years of loneliness. Years of war. A year of uncertainty and pain and loss. Years of imprisonment and lost time. Then more lost time. Then more loss - first Bae, then Rumple, now both."

"Rumpelstiltskin isn't gone." Tink reminded gently stroking Belle's hair as she laid on her lap.

"No. He's a prisoner, forced to live without his son and at the mercy of a wicked witch."

"Her control over him can end."

"True loves kiss?" Belle nearly laughed at what she felt was a bad joke.

"Maybe!" Tink insisted stunned and disappointed at Belle's sullenness. "You are his true love. The darkness is very powerful but you two will be together - you three." Tink corrected brightening at the reminder of the baby. "Speaking of which have you eaten? Let me get you lunch."

Belle remained curled up at the end of the bed after Tink left. Her tears subsided and her hand found its way to her abdomen. Immediately feeling a kick, a wave of shame flooded Belle at her loss of faith. Sitting up and moving to the head of the bed she placed both hands on her stomach.

"It's okay little one. We'll get your dad back and we'll be a family."

"You look better already." Tink smiled as she carried a large tray and placed it over Belle's lap.

"I can't possibly eat all of this!" Belle exclaimed inspecting the excessive offering.

"I didn't know what you were in the mood for. I wanted to give you options." Tink replied adjusting Belle's pillow.

"That's very nice of you but you don't need to wait on me. I know it hardly seems this way but I can take care of myself."

"I'm your mother I'm supposed to take care of you." Tink continued to fluff pillows and did not notice she spoke aloud.

"Excuse me?" Belle said grabbing the sides of the tray in shock.

"What?" Tink asked oblivious to her own action.

"You just said you're my mother."

Tink's eyes grew at the realization. Temporarily paralyzed, Tink slowly stepped away from Belle before taking off in a sprint.

* * *

"May I join you?" Belle asked walking up to a wood table at the local pub.

"How did you find me?"

"Regina told me you might be here."

"Of course she did." Tink replied with disgust.

"I think she was trying to be nice." It felt odd coming to Regina's defense but when she found the Queen in search for her mother. Regina was quick to suggest the tavern and offered to search the grounds.

"Yeah _that _sounds like Regina." Tink laughed bitterly unimpressed by the suggestion.

"Well regardless...I'm glad I found you." Belle said sitting down. "Are you really my mother?"

Tink took a long sip of ale and ignored Belle's question.

"I never knew about her. I'd always assumed she died in childbirth. No one spoke of her. There were no pictures. My father would tell me that I had her spirit. I found it comforting but there was an emptiness in his eyes when he spoke - a disconnect. He gave me the locket but it never opens." Belle toyed with the gold charm that hung from her neck. "Can you open it?"

Belle unclasped the chain and held it out for TInk. The fairy stared at it for several seconds before carefully opening the locket and quickly letting go.

Belle gasped when she saw the pictures inside. One was of Tinkerbell, her appearance unchanged but a light in her eyes and a broad smile Belle had yet to see. The other portrait was unrecognizable.

Her heart told her it was her father but her eyes deceived her. A strong, striking man with a broad grin and twinkling eyes. Belle had spent most of her life with her father but she had never met this man - not even his shadow. The man she knew was sullen and weathered, barely capable of the plainest laughter and never cheerful.

"What happened? I don't understand. You look so happy." Belle forced her attention from the locket to Tink's diverted eyes.

"We were." Tink replied pushing her drink away and standing up to leave.

Belle quickly followed after her, anxious to catch up but finding herself easily winded.

"Wait. This isn't really fair." Belle breathlessly panted. "Mom." The word got stuck in her throat but once she said it she had to say it again. "Mom wait!"

Tinkerbell obeyed her daughter's command and stopped walking, clutching her fists along her side. Caught up Belle did the only thing she could think of and wrapped her arms around Tink. The fairy remained frozen to Belle's touch but it didn't deter Belle from holding her closer.

"I'm so glad I found you." Belle whispered closing her eyes tightly.

When she opened them Belle was surprised to find them standing in her room at the Dark Palace.

"Sit down." Tink instructed pointing to a chair. "You need to rest."

Belle didn't feel like resting but she was eager to learn more and followed her mother's instruction.

"Your father was a great adventurer. Handsome, charming - a bit devilish. He bet his brother, Edouard, he could catch a fairy. He caught me."

Belle gasped at the unexpected start to the story that included a man she had never heard of.

"I expected him to make a wish but he said he only wanted fun. He was young - 16. I was young too - for a fairy. I wanted fun too so we explored the lands. Not all the time but on occasion. We were comrades. Fairies don't fall in love - that's what we're told. That's what I told him for many years. But then he told me he was engaged to be married. I was jealous. I refused to speak to him and I taunted her."

"One day he caught me. He told me that he loved me and that if I loved him he would call off his engagement. That we could run off together and have grand adventures...and a family. I agreed immediately and we eloped."

Belle's eyes remained wide and her mouth agape listening to Tink recall a story that could have been from any of her novels.

"When we returned there was an uproar. Maurice's finance was King George's sister. He was furious and demanded retribution. Edouard broke off his engagement to his true love in order to marry Princess Margaret and placate the crown. He banished your father from the kingdom. It was very difficult because they were very close but to have us in Avonlea would only be a shameful reminder for Margaret."

"We created a home for ourselves. We were very happy - even after everything. Then we learned that we were going to have a baby. Your father was thrilled…"

"And you?" Belle prompted, yearning to know that she wasn't alone in questioning motherhood.

"Fairies don't have babies. I didn't know what to do or who to turn to. I felt alone and scared."

Tink stopped and looked apologetically at Belle, knowing that she too suffered these emotions. "But your father was wonderful. I started to get excited and then a message arrived from Avonlea. Edouard was sick. We hurried back but didn't arrive in time. Margaret had no children. Avonlea belonged to your father - and to me."

"She was furious and wanted revenge. She went to George and demanded he take claim of the town but he couldn't. Your family was much loved and for all his power George knew he couldn't take away their Lord… he could take away his lady."

"My identity as a fairy was only partially known. I'd been careful and my duties allowed me a degree of independence not known to other fairies…"

Nova and Dreamy entered Belle's thoughts and she wondered if they entered Tink's as well.

"George called on the Blue Fairy. He told her everything. She was furious. She threatened to take away everything - including you. She believed there was no place in the world for a half-fairy/half-human child and it would cause disaster in the land. I begged her to reconsider. To take my wings and let me be, but she told me that I was a fairy and could not change who I was…" Tears fell down Tink's face as her cool exterior melted while she continued. "She agreed to let me stay until you were born. Then she would return to take me and every memory of me away."

"Maurice has no memory of me. He does not know any other life than that you were born and he is the Lord of Avonlea - indebted to King George for his mercy."

"That's- that's horrible!" Belle exclaimed sickened by the tale.

"I never wanted to leave you Belle. You must believe me. If there was anything I could have done. I thought of you every day. I thought of ways to get you back…"

"Mother." Belle's heart broke to see her in such pain and squeezed her tightly in a warm embrace. This time Tink returned her affection. "It's alright. It's not your fault. We're together now."


	23. It's Not Easy Being Green

**_A small Bed of Thorns reference in this one._**

* * *

_Storybrooke_

"Papa!" Belle was surprised to see her father in the diner but was grateful for his presence. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard about your friend - your stepson. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, Papa." Belle replied giving Maurice a hug. "It's so good to see you."

Belle found comfort in her father's arms but the moment was fleeting as she felt him move away from her even as he continued to hold her.

"Tinkerbell?"

The sound of shattering glass caused Belle to pull away from her father. She looked first to him and saw he was white as a sheet and then to Tink who stood frozen like a statue.

"You know Tink?" Belle asked looking back and forth between the two.

"What's going on here?" Granny asked breaking the silence and joining the scene.

"Tinkerbell." Maurice said again holding out his hand to her. "Is it really you?"

"What's going on with your fairy Blue?" Granny asked bumping into Mother Superior.

"She's not my fairy." Blue corrected stiffly watching the scene.

"My girls." Maurice said reaching out for Belle's hand as he held on tightly to Tink's. "This is our girl." he said tears streaming down his face.

"I know." Tink managed before pulling away from his grasp. "I can't do this."

Tink turned to leave but ran straight into Blue.

"Gre- Tinkerbell -" Blue said holding her head and braving the fairy's glare.

"You! This is all your fault." Tink clenched her fist to resist the urge to grab Blue's heart.

"What's going on?" Belle asked stepping forward. "I'm very confused. How do you know my father? What did Blue do?"

"She took you from me. She took everything." Tink replied, her anger overcoming her desire to run. "She refused to let us be together. She threatened to take you away if I didn't leave and she banished me from your memory. But magic must be different here." Tink observed turning to face her enemy. "Or perhaps it's our love that let Maurice remember me."

"Blue!" Mary Margaret exclaimed shocked. "Is this true?"

"It's complicated. Tinkerbell broke the rules. Fairies don't fall in love and they don't have babies."

"Fairies don't fall in love?" LeRoy challenged making his way through the crowd. "I disagree Sister."

"LeRoy." Nova pleaded reaching out for him.

"No. Who let her decide who can fall in love?"

"There are rules." Blue shot back. "There must be order. We all have our roles. You are fairies and fairies provide a service. You can't do that if you're distracted. If you and Nova abandoned your life's work what's to stop others? Who would be left?"

"I can't believe what you're saying? How could you deprive someone of their love - of their child?" Mary Margaret wondered appalled, the look of betrayal running deep.

"Blue has had to make some difficult decisions. We all have. It's not fair to gang up on her." Archie said coming to Blue's defense.

"Thank you Archie. I have only done what I've believed best. Tinkerbell and Nova knew what they were doing. I do apologize to Belle and Emma but-"

"Me?" Emma echoed stunned to be drawn into the conversation. "What do I have to do with this?"

"I-I-I-" Blue stammered, flustered by her slipped tongue.

"What did you do to Emma?" David demanded.

"It wasn't Mother Superior, it was me." Gepetto confessed. "I told Blue that I would only help with the portal if she allowed my boy to go through."

"What?" Mary Margaret asked confused.

"There was room for two." Emma realized. "August went through, then me. If he didn't - you could have come with me."

"You sent the clerics." Belle whispered under her breath the gravity of Blue's offenses coming to the surface. "You sent the clerics to attack me. To destroy Rumple."

"The Dark One is a threat to us all." Blue countered.

"Did you give a bean to Rumple's aunts?"

"What?" Blue's response was automatic and no rebuttal followed.

"You gave Bae a bean to get here. You refused to give one to Rumple when he was willing to give up his magic. You didn't want me born or at least not with Rumple because I could break his curse. Which if I did he wouldn't be the Dark One and there would be no Storybrooke. If Neal hadn't gone through the portal and Emma hadn't gone alone. They wouldn't have met and had Henry….Pan wanted Henry."

"What are you suggesting?" Blue demanded her words catching in her throat.

"I think you were in love with Malcolm." Belle's accusation was interrupted by the sudden gust of wind that opened the diner's door and ushered in their latest nemesis.

"My condolences." Zelena greeted eager to steal the spotlight. "Sorry I missed the funeral."

* * *

_Enchanted Forest_

"How are you feeling?" Tink asked carrying a tray of treats for Belle and Ruby to enjoy.

"Huge." Belle sighed placing her hands on her stomach. "I'm enjoying every minute of it - as much as I can anyway - but I wish my feet were a bit more… feet like."

"You have to keep them elevated." Tink reminded lifting Belle's feet and setting them on the table.

"Regina is NOT going to like that." Ruby laughed as she recalled any number of Regina's rants about the guests occupying her home.

"Tough. She can deal with me if she has a complaint."

"Have I told you how cool your Mom is?" Ruby asked reaching over to grab a cookie.

"It's my table just as much as it is Regina's so if she doesn't like she can deal with me too." Mary Margaret added standing at the door. "Can I join or is this an invite only party?"

"Come in." Belle insisted waving Mary Margaret into the room.

"Swollen feet." Mary Margaret cringed. "I'm not looking forward to that."

"It's not the most enjoyable thing in the world." Belle agreed. "But a small price to pay."

"Perhaps," Ruby replied leerily. "But I think I'll stick to my fancy heels and let you two be the mommies."

"I'll remember this when you change your mind." Mary Margaret teased.

"Any word on Zelena?" Belle asked massaging her stomach in an effort to steady her emotions.

"Not yet but we'll stop her. She's not taking my baby." Mary Margaret replied her eyes lighting up with a fire of protectiveness for her unborn child. Looking at Belle she realized the concern had not been about Zelena or her baby but about Gold. "I'm sorry Belle. I wasn't thinking."

"It's fine. Obviously you're worried about your baby -"

"That doesn't matter" Mary Margaret insisted. "We'll find a way. We have time. You've already lost so much time with Rumpelstiltskin. I can't imagine going through what you have, to go through your entire pregnancy alone."

"I'm worried about Rumple being alone more than me. I have the baby. He's missing all this time. He's never gotten to feel the baby move…" Belle's voice trailed as she imagined how Gold would have responded to the sharp kicks. "He was fighting the ogre war when Baelfire was born. He wasn't there for his birth either."

"The baby won't be born for a few more weeks. There is still time." Ruby offered reaching out for Belle's hand. "We'll think of something."


	24. The Jolly Roger

_Storybrooke_

"What are toying with?" Ruby asked, distracted by the Belle's gold chain Belle.

"This?" Belle hadn't noticed she had been playing with her necklace. "Oh, well it's my moth-"

Belle caught her words as she looked over at Tinkerbell. Having a mother had always been an abstract concept, now she was sitting a few feet away from her.

"It's yours." Belle blushed uncertain of what to call her. "I've had it forever."

"Can I see?" Ruby asked curious to see the pictures inside.

"Sure." Belle said undoing the clasp. "But it doesn't open. It never has."

Instinctively Belle tested the locket before handing it to her friend and she gasped when it opened.

"Oh my -"

"What is it?" Ruby asked eagerly.

"Your father looks different I know-" Tink began walking over to her daughter.

"It's not Papa." Belle interrupted catching her breath. "It's Rumple. It's Rumple and our baby."

* * *

_Enchanted Forest_

When she was born she weighed exactly 7lbs. A Lucky 7 her grandmother had declared. She was scarlett pink and that is exactly how they settled on her name. Scarlett's head was perfectly round and covered with soft brown hair. Although she fought against it her eyes betrayed her to reveal a bright blue.

Her father held her first. He was nervous and in awe. He had never held anything as fragile or precious. Baelfire had been born solid at nearly 10lbs. Scarlett got lost in her father's hands. When he held her, she stopped crying but he didn't. Tears of joy streamed down his face as he diligently counted her fingers and toes to confirm her perfection.

Belle watched the scene with pleasure. She wanted to hold her baby but was equally satisfied watching her husband dote on their little girl, especially since she knew their time together would be limited.

For all the pain magic had brought into her life, Belle felt that she had earned the right to use it to have her husband with her for the birth of their daughter. It was her mother's idea. Tinkerbell suggested a summoning spell to extract Rumpelstiltskin from the Dark One so that they could temporarily be together. He came in solid form but it was an illusion. A temporary one that could last no longer than 24 hours and even that length of time was a risk because Rumpelstiltskin would be removed from his body. It was a risk Belle had to take. Her labor was long and painful but she waited until she was certain it was time to push before letting Tinkerbell call for him. Belle wanted every minute possible to be spent as a family.

"Can I see her?" Belle asked apologetically. She hated to separate the two of them but she couldn't wait another minute to see the little girl who had been inside of her.

"Ofcourse Sweetheart. I'm sorry. Here." Gold said carefully placing the baby in Belle's arms. "She's so beautiful, I was mesmerized. Thank you Belle for this wonderful gift."

"Well you gave her to me first." Belle teased placing kisses on Scarlett's face and fingers. "She's perfect Rumple. I can't believe we have a baby."

* * *

"You let me fall asleep!" Belle gasped as she shot up in bed, tears falling down her face.

"Shhhh, you'll wake Scarlett." Gold whispered as he paced the room with the baby in his arms.  
"You were tired. You needed rest. You were in labor for 20 hours and a wake good number after that."

"I don't care. I've waited so long to see you." Belle stubbornly replied. Her frustration faded quickly as she watched her husband lovingly hold Scarlett and murmur terms of endearments to her. "I think you let me sleep so you could have her to yourself."

"I wanted you to get some rest. I won't be here for you Belle. I thought it could be my chance to help you with the baby." Gold's confession was solemn as he brought Scarlett back to her mother.

Belle's heart sank at the reality before them. Checking the clock she saw that they had only a few hours left.

"You keep her. Sit here so I can look at her." Belle said moving over to make room for Gold. "We'll be together Rumple. We'll find a way to stop Zelena. Most everyone in the kingdom is searching for a way to defeat her."

"Zelena is a very dangerous woman. She will stop at nothing to get what she wants."

"We'll stop her. Regin-"

"Regina is her target and not prepared for what she is up against. I met Zelena many years ago - before we met -"

Gold clarification turned Belle's blood cold as she questioned the implication.

"I'd always knew I would need Cora's daughter to cast the curse - to find Baelfire -" Gold stated his intentions as he looked down at their baby girl, eager to justify and redeem his past actions. "I never knew Cora had another child. When Zelena found me - I decided to hedge my bets. Work with both girls and see who could help me accomplish my plan. Regina was fine but Zelena - well she - she started to look at me in a different light…"

Belle cringed as she listened to Gold speak, fully understanding what he was saying she was eager to move on. She couldn't bear the thought of her husband with another woman - no matter what the circumstance. Gold forced himself to look at her and seeing that she knew what he was trying to say he continued.

"I rejected her advances. This means I am not only her pawn but also a target. She's already taken Baelfire. I fear she will go after you and Scarlett." Gold choked on his words the pain of captivity inching its way to the surface. "If she orders me to hurt you I won't be able to stop it. I'll fight with every fiber of my being but the curse is too powerful. You must stay far away from me. You must keep our daughter safe."

Tears welled in Belle's eyes as she looked at Rumple's face. He was desperate and afraid and she felt helpless. She didn't want to believe that he would hurt them but she knew that he could.

"A kiss." Belle whispered unwilling to give up she placed her lips on his. "A kiss could end the curse. She would have no power over you. It could all be over."

"Oh Sweetheart. I wish it were that simple but the man you see is not the man that is." Gold kept his attention locked on Scarlett, grateful that in his current state he could dictate his emotions. "I am not the Dark One you knew. I'm quite beyond your reach."

Belle thought of him absorbing Baelfire and wondered if that had something to do with it. Her mind began to wander, imagining the life he had to endure the past few months. Tears welled in Belle's eyes at the thought of him being tortured and controlled.

"Belle," Gold pleaded brushing his hand against her cheek. "Don't worry about me. The only thing I care about is you and Scarlett. If you are well, I am happy. Let's not think about all that now. Today is Scarlett's birthday."

"It is." Belle agreed peering down at the little girl.

She wanted them to have this time together; she couldn't guess when it would happen again. Belle decided to relish the time they had and then worry about how to get more.

"I love you Rumpelstiltskin and I'll never stop fighting for you," Belle whispered before placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"And I love you."


	25. Bleeding Through

_Storybrooke_

"Belle you have to rest." Tinkerbell insisted entering the back room of Gold's pawn shop. "You're going to wear yourself out."

"So be it. My daughter is out there and I have to find her." Belle replied her attention dedicated to the book in front of her.

"We will." Tink promised setting down a tall cup of coffee. "I figured you'd be stubborn."

"I wonder where I get it from?"

"I never wanted to leave you Belle." Tink said after they had spent hours silently looking through books. "I use to watch you as a little girl. I'd sneak in your room at night. I'd watch you as you slept and read you stories."

"You read to me?" Belle repeated genuinely surprised by the revelation.

"Most nights, until I lost my wings. I wanted to share adventures with you and I felt it was my only chance."

Belle chest filled with so much happiness she felt as if it would burst. She had felt different her entire life for having such an interest in books. No one else read the way she did and at times she wondered what made her different from so many people. Now she knew she wasn't different. She was a special and it was because of her mother.

"I use to dream that I explored the world with my mother. Now I know why." Belle replied turning her attention back to their research. "Have you talked to Papa?"

Belle's question caught Tink by surprise and she fumbled with her cup to keep her coffee from spilling on the table. "What?"

"He knows who you are. You know who he is. Do you still love him?" Belle pressed her glancing over at her mother.

"I thought we were trying to find out what Zelena is up to?" Tink asked holding up a book. "That's pretty big stuff."

"You said it yourself that I needed a rest. I'll settle for a slight distraction." Belle replied with a smile. "You can't blame a girl for being curious about her parents."

Tink took a deep breath and closed her eyes tightly before answering. "I don't know. The fact is I don't really know your father as you do. The man I knew was taken from me."

"You could get him back. It sounds like Papa was cursed - just like Rumple. Maybe the man you knew is in there waiting to be freed."

"Maybe I shouldn't have read you those fairy tales after all." Tink sighed. "Let's get back to work. Once we free your husband and find your daughter than we'll discuss your father."


	26. A Curious Thing

_Storybrooke_

When the familiar wall of magic hit her, a smile spread across Belle's face because for the first time the memories she received were wonderful.

* * *

_Enchanted Forest_

When Rumpelstiltskin said the word light it reminded Mary Margaret and David of Emma but Belle knew it was a message. As soon as they returned to the Dark Palace, Belle arranged another summoning.

"Belle!" Gold gasped as he appeared before her. "You must hurry."

"Hurry?" Belle repeated stunned by Gold's urgency. She expected an embrace or for him to rush to Scarlett but instead he frantically searched the room.

"Where's your mother?"

"Eating dinner I think. She was watching Scarlett - Don't you want to hold Scarlett?" Belle asked picking up their daughter.

"Ofcourse." Gold said taking her face in his hand. "But we don't have time for a visit Sweetheart. The Charmings are about to enact the Dark Curse and we must get you two far away from here. I don't know that Odstone or Avonlea will be protected this time. But Grenaa will be beyond its reach. Eric was caught before because he was sailing. Get to his land, I'm sure he and Ariel will welcome you to their kingdom."

"The Dark Curse? That's impossible. It requires the heart of the thing you love most." Belle protested. "You sent them to Glinda - she must know another way."

"I sent them to Glinda so that you can get to safety. There is only one way out of this world and that is what she will tell them." Gold explained the panic in his voice subsiding as he looked down at Scarlett. "She's so big."

"I know. Take her." Belle said handing the baby over to him. "She misses you."

"And I've missed her." Gold planted a gentle kiss on his daughter's forehead, his heart filled with pride as she looked up at him with bright blue eyes and smiled. "I love you. Both of you. You must leave." Gold instructed reluctantly returned Scarlett to her mother's arms.

"If you're in Storybrooke how will we ever find you? We can stop Zelena. We just need time." Belle did her best to keep her protest quiet as to not alarm Scarlett.

"There is no more time, Sweetheart. You must go. This is the only way to keep you safe. Promise me you'll leave immediately." Gold pleaded holding Belle by her shoulders.

Fear ran through Belle's veins as she thought of them being separated in different realms. He'd spent hundreds of years looking for Baelfire and if David was going to sacrifice himself to transport them there really would be no way for them to be reunited.

"I'll go to Grenaa." Belle promised nodding her head. "But you have to promise me that you won't give up. You won't give in to Zelena's games."

"I promise."

* * *

Belle was haunted by Rumple's request and the impending curse left her with little time to think. As soon as Rumple was gone Belle rushed to find her mother.

"Belle?" Tink caught her daughter as she ran into her in the corridor. "Are you okay? Is Scarlett alright?"

"We're fine." Belle assured sorry to have worried Tinkerbell. "Mary Margaret is casting the Dark Curse. She's sending everyone back to Storybrooke."

"What? That's impossible."

"Rumple is sure that they will do it. He says that Grenaa will be outside of Zelena's reach. He wants me to take Scarlett and stay with Ariel."

"Good! We'll go. We'll leave immediately."

"But if I'm here, I'll never see Rumple again."

"But you'll be safe."

"I want us to be a family. If we're in Storybrooke I can find him. We could break his curse. We can stop Zelena. We know her plan."

"It's too dangerous. You've kissed Gold a thousand times and he's still the Dark One." Tink's words were harsher than she intended them to be and she closed her eyes wishing she could take them back. "His curse is strong. He could harm you - he could harm Scarlett."

"What if - what if he couldn't hurt Scarlett?" Belle's words were barely audible as she spoke with her head turned down and her hair covering her face. "I could leave her with you and Ariel to take care of her until it was safe. Ariel can travel through the realms. You could create a way for her to transport Scarlett - she could bring her to Storybrooke once we break the curse."

"Leave Scarlett?" Tink summarized, astonished by her daughter's proposal.

"It wouldn't be forever. I know we can beat Zelena." Belle cried desperate to defend her plan. "Rumple deserves to be with his daughter. I can't stop fighting for him. I'll never stop fighting for him. If I stay here I'd be giving up. I won't put Scarlett at risk but I can't give up on Rumple."

Tink hated the idea. Having lost the chance to be with Belle as a child, it killed her to think that Belle would suffer the same fate. Looking into her daughter's eyes she could see the same headstrong determination she herself possessed. There was no point in fighting. She hadn't earned the right to challenge her daughter's choices, instead she would support them. No matter the cost.

"I can create a carrier, I'm a tinker after all. But I'm coming with you." Tink said firmly unwilling to be separated from Belle. "I can use magic again. I could help."

"Ok." Belle agreed. She hated the thought of leaving Scarlett without anyone she knew but it was too dangerous to bring her with them and she trusted Eric and Ariel to take care of her. "Let's go."


	27. Kansas

**_The happy ending we deserve but probably won't ever get... Enjoy!_**

* * *

_Storybrooke_

"I knew we'd find you here." Belle greeted struggling to open the door with full hands.

"Belle." Gold's voice broke as he spoke and he saw she had their daughter.

Belle set down the carrier and rushed into Gold's open arms. She longed to stay wrapped in his warm embrace but the soft cry from Scarlett forced them apart. Belle bent over and removed the blanket that laid across the carrier. Gold knelt down to get a better look at the small child with big blue eyes and as soon as she saw him Scarlett smiled.

"She missed you." Belle said wrapping her arms across his shoulders and giving him a kiss. "I missed you."

Gold rested his hands on Belle's arm and leaned his head against hers. He'd waited so long for this moment; he struggled to determine where to direct his attention. He wanted to hold on to Belle forever but he longed to have Scarlett in his arms. Fortunately, Belle noted his dilemma and pulled away so that he could remove their daughter from her carrier. Remaining close, Belle sat on the floor and watched with pleasure as Gold fumbled with the car seat safety mechanisms.

"Hello Sweetpea." Gold greeted pulling Scarlett close for a kiss. "Look at how big you are. Do you remember me?" The loss time tore at his heart but Scarlett's effortless nuzzle in his arms brought him solace.

"Ofcourse she does. You're her father." Belle assured brushing aside his hair to give him another kiss. "I have something for you."

Belle grabbed her purse and took a deep breath before pulling out its contents. "This belongs to you."

Gold's eyes widened as he saw the item that had caused him years of misery. Instinctively he held Scarlett closer to him and leaned away from the dagger, anxious to protect his child from its darkness.

"Put that away Belle."

"Don't you want it?" Belle wondered stunned by his reaction. "You can have your freedom again."

"I have everything I want right here. You and Scarlett. I don't want that thing." Gold replied keeping his attention locked on the baby.

"I thought it was what you wanted." Belle said meekly, returning the dagger to her purse.

"I lived many years with that dagger, not truly understanding its power. It is now a lesson I've learned in the worst way. A prisoner in my own body, I lost my son and time with my wife and daughter. It is not a tragedy I wish to experience again." Gold said bringing his eyes up to face Belle.

"What are you saying?"

"Kiss me."

Belle grinned at Golds request; her cheeks flushed so red she felt that they were on fire. She waited so long to hear those words she hardly knew what to do now that she had. As Gold turned to face Belle, she planted a quick kiss on Scarlett's forehead for good luck.

"I'm nervous." Belle confessed her face so close to his that their noses touch.

"I'm not, I love you."

"And I love you."

The moment it happened the room burst with magic more powerful than anything Belle had experienced. The energy it created forced Belle to pull back sooner than she would have liked so that she could make sure Scarlett was unharmed. Satisfied with the sight of their daughter peacefully resting in her father's arms, Belle and Gold returned their attention to one another.

"You're free." Belle beamed holding his face in her hands to look at the man before her. "You're free."

"I am." Gold confirmed with a smile. "And it's all because of you. You're a hero, who saved the world - many worlds - from a horrible evil."

"I always wanted to be a hero." Belle replied remembering their time spent in the Enchanted Forest. "Let's go home."

* * *

"Where was Scarlett?" Gold wondered as they laid in bed their daughter resting between them. "She wasn't here the whole time was she?"

"No. I sent her to be with Ariel. My mother created a carrier for her so she could transport her through the ocean. She and Eric took good care of her. I knew they would." Belle spoke quietly, a hint of self-doubt eating away at her for leaving her child. "I couldn't leave you."

"They took good care of her." Gold agreed squeezing Belle's leg. "I'm grateful you didn't listen to me and glad it was only a couple weeks that she had to be away."

"I know. I didn't know she was alive until recently. I saw your picture with her is in my locket but before that I thought she was gone." Belle confessed, fighting the painful memories. "I thought I lost all of you."

"Never." Gold promised leaning over to give Belle a kiss. "We're together forever. Now, look at this little one rolling around. What are you doing Sweetpea?" Gold wondered as they watched Scarlett flip to her stomach and kick her legs.

"Swimming practice?" Belle guessed giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Did Auntie Ariel turn you into a little fish?"

"Are you a little mermaid Scarlett?" Gold teased lifting her up.

"No. That is definitely Ariel but you reminded me of something." Belle eyes flashed with excitement as she raced to another room.

"Silly Mommy." Gold muttered with a smile, setting Scarlett down and sitting her against a pillow.

"Got it!" Belle exclaimed cheerfully returning with a laptop.

"What is that?"

"It's the computer." Belle replied clearly disappointed by his question. "It's not silly Mommy, Scarlett, it's silly Daddy."

"I know what a computer is Sweetheart. What on earth do you need it for now? I thought we were relaxing - not working."

"We are and what better way to relax than with a movie? Beauty and the Beast." Belle triumphantly held up the movie box.

"What is this?" Gold asked taking the box from Belle as she set up the video. "Does your cup have a face?"

Belle laughed at his observation and nodded her head. "After I watched this movie I feared I broke a child." Belle sheepishly confessed. "I'm still not convinced you shouldn't use your magic to check. I did find Lumiere at the castle."

"Lumiere?" Gold repeated confused.

"The candlestick."

"I see. Rest assured our china is as it appears to be. Am I this furry beast?" Gold asked with disgust, setting the box down on the nightstand.

"Don't worry you clean up nicely." Belle assured resuming her position in bed and watching Scarlett's eyes light up at the screen. "She loves it already."

"Isn't she a little young for television?" Gold challenged eager to avoid watching the film.

"She's fine. It's a special occasion. The movie ends with True Loves Kiss so I think it's appropriate that we watch it today. Don't you agree?"

"As you wish."

* * *

"Mom!" Belle exclaimed surprised to see Tink enter the living room. "What a surprise."

"I don't mean to barge in but I wanted to get a quick hug from Scarlett and introduce her to someone - if that's alright."

"Sure." Belle replied standing up to see the visitor her mother referred to.

When Belle saw their guest she gasped so loudly Gold rushed into the room with Scarlett in his arms.

"What is it? Who's this?"

"Papa!" Belle exclaimed running into the arms of the strapping young man before her.

Gone were the wrinkles and solemn eyes Belle knew so well, Maurice French now stood tall and strong with a solid figure, a light in his eyes and a grin on his face.

"Papa?" Gold repeated looking skeptically at the man who appeared younger than himself.

"In an effort to make amends Blue turned back the hands of time to restore Maurice to the man he was before I was removed from their lives and memories." Tink explained taking Scarlett from Gold. "Maurice I'd like you to meet our granddaughter, Scarlett Rose."

"She's beautiful." Maurice replied reaching out his finger for Scarlett to hold. "She looks just like Belle."

"I know."

"I don't understand. What's going on?" Gold asked reaching out for Belle. He made it a habit to always have one of the ladies in his life on hand as often as possible.

"I think we're going to have to watch them carefully." Belle observed watching her parents engross themselves with each other and their granddaughter. "I think they might try to steal our baby."

"She mentioned the Blue Fairy." Gold reminded. "What does she have to do with this?"

"She has a great deal to do with many things." Belle began leading Gold to the couch. "Did your father ever speak of a fairy?"

"My father?" Gold repeated indignantly. "What does he have to do with your father?"

"It appears Malcolm had a relationship with Blue. The exact nature of their relationship is unclear but it's been made obvious that she cared enough about him that she went to great length to ensure he would get the heart of the truest believer."

A devilish smirk spread across Gold's face as he pieced together the actions of the "good" fairy and he felt the satisfaction of vindicated hatred.

"So she loved him. The diluted fool - it was indeed her misfortune for he never loved her - that I can say with certainty."

"I think Blue knows that." Tink interrupted as she bounced Scarlett. "After everything I feel sorry for her. I think she loved Pan very much and was willing to do whatever it took to make him happy. While you did pose a threat to her plan Belle, I believe her desire to keep us apart - and Nova and LeRoy - wasn't simply jealousy. I think she wanted to protect us from pain she believed we would inevitably suffer."

"From the looks of things she was mistaken." Belle beamed as she watched her parents play with Scarlett. "Papa's curse isn't the only one that is broken. Rumple's is as well."

"Is that so?" Maurice replied cheerfully.

"I may not be the Dark One but I still know magic." Gold warned, uncomfortable with his father-in-law's youthful appearance given their history under the Dark Curse.

"Fear not son, as long as my daughter and granddaughter are happy, we have no reason to dwell on the past, for the future is much more promising."

"It is indeed." Belle looked around the room at her family and her heart filled with contentment until she looked at her husband and remembered his loss. "Mom give Scarlett to Rumple and help me in the kitchen please."

"Is everything alright Belle?" Maurice wondered curious about her abrupt departure.

The women weren't gone long but their absence was nevertheless felt by the men in the room and their quick return was welcomed.

"Yes… and no." Belle said handing Gold a glass of wine. "We're missing a very important person today - every day -" Belle corrected sitting down and holding her husband's knee. "Baelfire was a wonderful man. I was very fortunate to spend time with him in the Enchanted Forest. He restored my faith that you were not gone forever and supported me through a difficult time. He loved you very much and trusted that you would find a way to reunite his family. Baelfire was taken too soon but his memory lives on. The love we had for him and the love he had for us will last forever. So I would like to make a toast. To Scarlett's big brother - Baelfire."

"To Baelfire."


End file.
